Campeón del Caos
by specterwolf3
Summary: Harto de la monotonía, cansado de la rutina, solo deseo algo diferente, algo que haga arder esta sangre en mis venas, que haga palpitar de verdad mi corazón, que me haga sentirme vivo y no una simple cascara vaciá y hueca...ahora marcho por el vació eterno de la linea de tiempo y el espacio corrigiendo los errores de la creación, algo que en verdad me satisface...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Segunda Oportunidad, Renace..

(Pov ?)

Ahhhh otro día barato y simple, nada que mencionar, nada que sea interesante, con cada día que pasa sigue pensando que este mundo está condenado al aburrimiento y la estanquidad..

De seguro te estás pensando, este tipo es un emo resentido con el mundo, debo decirte que no soy esa mierda, solo soy alguien aburrido, que esta aburrido de todo, lo que es nuevo solo me satisface durante unos breves momentos para convertirse en otra cosa aburrida, desde los 16 años me vi en el camino que otros quieren que siga, no importa cuál sea, bueno o malo, puedo ser un ingeniero como un drogadicto y para mi será exactamente lo mismo, alguien que todos los días hace solo lo que debe, y no lo que desea, levantarse, lavarse, ir al trabajo o a la universidad, almorzar, volver a casa para que se repita ese insano circulo vicioso que condena a cada uno de los hombres aquí presentes…

Tal vez estas pensando que debo ser un amargado, un antisocial o alguien que simplemente detesta la gente, y tienes razón, puedo ser todo eso y sin embargo no me interesa lo que pienses, dime ¿Acaso tú no estás harto de toda esta mierda? ¿No estás cansado de hacer lo mismo día tras día, tras día hasta que te mueras y luego nadie recuerda quien carajo sos? ¿Cansado de esta monotonía que te atrofia el cuerpo y la mente, como un mero robot? ¿Sin ninguna clase de estimulo verdadero? Porque yo si estoy harto, harto de la misma sonrisa falsa y despreciable, exasperado de la misma gente, sin ambiciones, sin deseos, solo simples sueños mundanos como si fueran a hacerse realidad de un día para el otro solo porque lo pide, bastardo perezoso, si quieres algo debes manchar tus manos por ello, sino eres solamente otra vaca más en el matadero….

Y te soy sincero, no pienso serlo un solo segundo más; me pregunto cuanto más tiempo podre aguantar esta existencia patética y aburrida, si me miraras estoy seguro que verías un loco, alguien diferente al status quo, alguien que solo vive para sí mismo, no como un egoísta, y no te atrevas a tacharme de ello porque estoy seguro que vos también hiciste cosas malas, santo nadie lo es, y dudo mucho que alguien como tú lo sea, no te creas superior porque no lo eres, así como tampoco soy superior a ti, solo alguien con pensamientos diferentes, de seguro estas dudando de mi, estas cuestionándote de mi cordura ¿te digo la verdad?

Eso no me interesa…

Pero déjame comenzar ya que aquí estas escuchando mis palabras, ¿No darías todo por algo diferente, inclusive no darías todo lo que NO tienes por algo diferente? Este mundo está enfermo y putrefacto, no digo que no tenga cosas bellas, lo vemos todos los días por la televisión y reconozco que en verdad son hermosas pero sin embargo, a la larga o a la corta aburre. Aburre como ninguna otra cosa, y eso quiero cambiar, no me interesa este rebaño, escuchar las palabras de un idiota vestido de blanco con un sombrero ridículo acerca del fin del mundo, esa imitación de un hombre santo y todos los demás idiotas que le siguen porque no tienen el suficiente respeto hacia uno mismo, ya que necesitan de otro para que los guie, en verdad crees que tengo pinta de borrego, por favor, ambos, tu y yo sabemos que no es así.

No me digas que enserio crees las palabras de locos lleno de sí mismos, creyéndose santos, tocados por la gracia de un dios que ni siquiera te escucha o tiene tiempo siquiera para ello, de gente enferma que se sacia con las plegarias que deberían ser para ese mismo dios las toman para sí mismos, o que se atreven incluso a tocar a niños cuando habían votado para no saciar el deseo de la carne, no seas hipócrita, se que estas mirando con ganas de matarme, debes estar pensando este es un bastardo hijo de puta.

Bienvenido al club imbécil….

Porque a pesar de que este asqueroso mundo este manchado, lleno de gente loca y enferma, más loca que yo, tu, y repito.

TU…

Eres nada…

Eras nadie….

Nada más que un mero saco de basura, listo para ser golpeado como a una puta perra, para este mundo solo sos un aperitivo, nada importante, solo alguien más del montón, y sabes algo más…

Yo soy eso, harto de todo, solo quiero un cambio, cualquier cosa, algo diferente a toda la misma mierda que veo a diario, cualquier basura diferente, sé que estoy enfermo, no, no soy eso, soy algo diferente pero para la sociedad se me tachara de enfermo, loco, y un montón de nombres más pero es su propio deseo de dominarse constantemente lo que degenera en ello, y ahora me voy a cagar muriendo, vaya mierda…

Sabes, me pregunto cómo es la muerte, cosa sabemos cuándo nos llega, tal vez ahora pueda ver algo diferente, me pregunto si existe ese estúpido túnel de luz o como carajo sea que lo pintan.

Bahhh, no es como si alguien llorara mi muerte, siempre fui así y no me retracto, siempre odie a los hipócritas y aquellos que guardan segundas intenciones, si quieres decir solo escúpelo, no le des tanta vuelta, eso cansa en verdad, el tiempo que tuvimos vos y yo fue corto pero no derrames lagrimas por alguien que no lo merece, no las merezco y tampoco las quiero, a donde sea que vaya dudo mucho que las necesite. Tal vez ahora pueda cumplir mi deseo, espero que así sea porque si es todo un vacio negro y sin nada de nada, ohhhh como voy matar al hijo de puta que lo hizo así, de una maldita forma u otra.

¿Qué?

¿Te asquea la sangre? ¿Nunca viste a un tipo con heridas de bala en todo el maldito pecho? Tch, patético, bueno, que se le va a ser, oohhh mira, un anciano, me está viendo, está llamando a la policía, creo….

….

…

…

….

-Maldito viejo de mierda- se tenía que venir a desmayar, ni morir tranquilo puedo ya, bahhhh, una mierda detrás de otra, espero que esto sea rápido, ya no siento mis brazos y la visión se me pone borrosa con algo de negro, bueno, quien carajo seas vos y estés escuchando esto de seguro estas pensando, me alegro que este tipo se muera, bueno, si fuera tu estaría pensando eso.

Dime…

Si te dieran a elegir una vez más….

Morirás así nada más…

O vivirás una vez más…

-salto de tiempo, lugar desconocido-

(Normal Pov)

El sujeto que acaba de fallecer tras un asalto a mano armada se encontraba suspendido en un vacio negro, nada de nada, ni presión, ni aire, ni temperatura, en absoluto la nada misma, era como un limbo, eterno hasta donde uno pueda tratar de ver cuándo ni eso podes, sus miembros lentamente se fueron moviendo, poco a poco recuperando su antigua movilidad, sus ojos con sumo cuidado se fueron abriendo demostrando unos orbes de un tono rojo rubí, con una mirada aburrida y algo molesta por estar en esta situación, se puso de pie, o eso pensó mientras miraba el vacio que era el lugar donde se encontraba, su mirada nunca dejo ese aburrimiento pero algo escondido, algo en lo más profundo.

Curiosidad, una curiosidad por lo desconocido, por lo oculto, lo que cualquier huiría al estar en sus pies este tipo solo deseaba saber más, sin importarle donde se estaba metiendo, dio un par de pasos en el suelo negro haciendo que el sonido naciera por primera vez aquí, se extendía hasta el infinito rebotando como un eco, solo cuando se detenía, el sonido le imitaba, cual sombra, cual doble, se llevo una mano al mentón mientras pensaba, meditaba sobre su situación actual, cuál era el mejor curso a tomar ahora.

(¿? Pov)

-Maldita sea, en medio de la nada y sin mi mp3, ¿Qué más puede salir mal?-me dije para mi mismo mientras miraba todo este…lugar, sombras, tinieblas, parecía un videojuego de terror o algo de fantasía cliché, aburrido, seguí caminando por lo que supongo es un camino, creo yo que es un camino ya que era menos oscuro que el resto, hasta que de alguna manera termine frente a una puerta de madera simple sin nada llamativo, solo una puta puerta normal en medio de este vacío eterno.

-Déjenme adivinar, este lugar es mi juicio, o es una ante sala al infierno, una de dos, veamos que hay detrás-le dije a la nada mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla, adentro era algo muy diferente a esto, en vez de negro era blanco, tan blanco como la leche, o como la nieve, pero en vez de un vacio cada rincón de ese mismo tono blanco estaban cientos de miles, no, eso es poco, millones de espejos, cada uno mostrando imágenes diferentes, en una vi un guerrero calvo de blanca piel con una larga franja roja que iba desde su cabeza hasta el torso con una gran cicatriz en su vientre, portando dos grandes hojas mientras descuartizaba cientos de enemigos como esqueletos vivientes, esto me dio un escalofrió, con prontitud me acerque a otro espejo, vi un tipo que llevaba una gabardina roja, cabello blanco y usaba una larga espada mientras mataba aberraciones con una sonrisa burlesca y divertida, luego pase a otro, parecía ser el mismo sujeto anterior solo que mucho mayor mientras luchaba con otro que también era peliblanco con un brazo bizarro, parecía demoniaco, trague duro, todo esto, esto no puede ser real, son personajes de ficción, no existen y aquí estoy viéndolos, se ven tan reales, tan reales, como si en verdad siempre hubieran existido.

-No puede ser, en verdad me cague muriendo-me dije por lo bajo, tan bajo que apenas pude escuchar mis propias palabras salir de mi boca.

-Bienvenido seas a mi reino Virgilio Umbra, te estaba esperando-una voz carente de emociones, como si fuera un robot vino de algún lado y al mismo tiempo vino de todos lados de este lugar, me di la vuelta con suma velocidad, velocidad que nunca vi en mi corta vida de 20 años, vi algo…raro, por ponerlo simple.

Frente a mi estaba un sujeto alto, más alto que yo, parecía medir 6'9'' pies de alto, apenas y llegaba a su pecho, estaba completamente tapado por una especie de túnica larga negra sin diseños ni decoración, puramente negra sin lujo de detalle alguno, una capa detrás de sí mismo ondeando suavemente con un viento que no existía en este lugar, el manto negro estaba amarrado por cientos de cadenas de cobre con aun más candados con cada unión de las mismas, en su cuello una gargantilla con un masivo candado donde se juntaban todas las cadenas o de donde "nacían" estas, no estoy del todo seguro, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes blancos, en su mano derecha que estaba extendida flotaban dos dados de azar azules con algo como fuego o éter, levitando suavemente, cada pocos segundos se convertían en cartas, primero fue el comodín o joker, luego paso al rey, reina hasta volver a los dados y repetir el proceso, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su rostro, una máscara de plata que brillaba inanemente pulida, una sola ranura para el ojo derecho, un orbe de oro puro con el iris negro y la esclerótica también negra pero su color de oro sobrenatural brillando con poder…

-Acércate Virgilio-me dijo con la misma voz cargada de autoridad, con paso dubitativo me le acerque y cuando estaba a solo un paso de él sentí una fuerza o presión que me hizo caer, creí que tocaría el "suelo" pero me sorprendí al sentir la suave tela de un sillón, volví a mirarlo para verlo también sentado en otro sillón, uno completamente rojo.

-¿Qué eres tú?-le pregunte sin pelos en la lengua pero nervioso y algo tartamudo, trague duro cuando se me quedo mirando fijamente, sentía que no podía ocultarle nada de nada, como si mirara directamente mi alma, luego soltó una risa seca, luego esta misma risa se volvió una carcajada loca. A pesar de estar llevando esa mascara sabía de alguna manera que estaba riéndose, pero no se si se reía de mi o de otra cosa.

-No hace falta tanto….miedo, no voy a hacerte daño, de hecho todo lo contrario, tengo un…Trato para ti-me dijo con solemnidad y un toque de burla, alce una ceja pero le asentí, luego prosiguió con su trato.

-Como veras, este lugar no es algo que los tuyos clasificarían como normal, es algo que muy pocos seres pueden siquiera ver o imaginar inclusive-me dijo mientras tiraba los dados en una mesa que nunca estuvo ahí, los dados se movieron hasta detenerse y formar un cinco con un dos.

-Mmmm 7, eres bastante afortunado Vergil, pero iré al grano, estoy muy seguro que te has dado cuenta del hecho de que moriste hace poco y de seguro estas preguntándote ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Es esto el más allá? ¿Seré juzgado o alguna mierda similar? Jejejeje-el tiene razón, todas esas preguntas me las estoy haciendo justo en este preciso momento, solo quiero respuestas.

-Veras Vergil, en la cantidad infinita de líneas de tiempo y universos posibles todas las almas, absolutamente todas tienen…como decirlo, algo que hacer, algo que deben completar, como una misión en un videojuego, ya sea vivir con tranquilidad, conseguir una pareja, reproducirse, criar a su descendencia, y finalmente morir, otras tienen cargas mayores, servir para crear u nuevo imperio, asaltar y destruir otro, ascender hasta convertirse en reyes o tiranos pero muy pocos nacen "blancos", limpios del destino, libres de hacer lo que les plazca a voluntad, y tu eres una de esas almas, eres un divergente, alguien que nació para hacer lo que quisiera sin importarle ética, reglas, moral o cualquier otro termino semejante kukuku interesante, ya que un alma como tú solo nace una vez cada diez eones, felicidades-esto es rarísimo, no esperaba nada de esto, pero de nada me sirve, ya estoy muerto.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas Vergil, si, es verdad que moriste, pero solo tu cuerpo lo hizo, tu alma y mente jamás lo hicieron, ahora está es la pregunta-con eso dicho su ojo brillo de sobremanera mientras el viento se hacía mucho más fuerte, los dados flotaban con violencia y despedían aun más éter que antes, me salí del sillón a toda prisa y camine hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo pero por el rabillo del ojo mire los espejos, todos y cada uno de ellos mostraban esta sala, mostrándome a mí en mi estado actual con él sentado divertido.

-¿Morirás así nada más, esperando la reencarnación al sumergirte en el Pozo de la Almas? o….-dejo la frase a medio terminar, trague duro, sentí el escalofrío recorrer mi espalda con pocos segundos, mi corazón no deja de latir, sé que estoy desesperado, extasiado por esto, es lo que tanto estaba esperando, lo que tanto he anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo, pase la lengua por mis labios.

-¿O?-le pedí dubitativo pero muy necesitado de saber dicha respuesta.

-¿O vivirás una vez más logrando aquello que solo tu deseas más que cualquier otra alma en la creación misma?-me pidió cuando volvió a arrojar los dados en la mesa, una vez más saco un siete, los mire para alzar mi mirada hacia él, sonriendo como un verdadero loco, es obvia la respuesta.

-Viviré pero, ¿Dónde está la trampa?-esto lo dejo seco, luego pareció temblar durante unos segundos hasta que estallo en carcajadas, todo su ser estaba riéndose.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA BRAVO, BRAVO…..jajajaja eres muy perceptivo Vergil, la verdad ya que eres un divergente puedes estar libre de las manos del destino y por esa razón te necesito, quiero que seas mi campeón, mi emisario, mi empleado como lo dicen los humanos de tu mundo-esto es extraño pero necesito más información, solo debo pensar mejor mis preguntas.

-¿Qué eres tú?-le pregunte dubitativo y extrañado por su conducta bipolar, un segundo ríe como desquiciado loco sin posibilidad alguna de cura y ahora está de nuevo tranquilo como un aristócrata antiguo muy noble, casi como un sabio, dio un pequeño resoplido seguido de una risilla pero me respondió no obstante.

-Yo, soy lo que los tuyos llaman DIOS-esto si no me lo esperaba, de golpe me caí sobre mi culo sin sentir dolor alguno, luego tosí descontroladamente pero de a poco logre calmarme, me levante a duras penas con las piernas temblantes como si fuera gelatina y con pasos cortos, lentos y cuidados me acerque para sentarme de nuevo enfrente suyo, mirándolo tratando de entender que era lo que estaba diciéndome.

-¿Un dios? Bueno….pensándolo con cuidado y todo lo que vi hasta ahora luego de mi muerte puedo decir que no me estas mintiendo….de momento, pero, la pregunta correcta aquí es ¿Qué quieres exactamente Dios?-le pregunte con la voz fría y ya mucho mas calmado, si algo me enseño mi madre es a siempre ser observador de otros, ver cuál es su verdadera intención. Este Dios solo alzo su cabeza mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Je, muy bien Vergil, si vas a aceptar el trato es más que justo que sepas que es lo que necesito de ti, veras a pesar de ser Dios, no puedo salir de aquí, tengo poder, poder más allá de tu comprensión pero al mismo tiempo tengo limitaciones como mis otros hermanos y hermanas-eso me saco de quicio, no pude evitar soltar un jadeo, hay otros dioses, bueno, muchas civilizaciones son politeístas o lo fueron alguna vez, esto no deberá sorprenderme pero aun así lo hace.

-y como tal debo permanecer….en mi puesto por poner un término, ahí es donde entras tu, veras en muchos universos posibles surgen….anomalías, fallas, es importante corregirlas para que las cosas sigan su curso correctamente, si aceptas una nueva vida bajo mi orden te daré varios dones, entre ellos la habilidad de "saltar" entre mundos y poder ir a por esas fallas y corregirlas, como lo hagas es cosa tuya, pero si aceptas debes acatar dos reglas de oro, reglas que serán tu credo-me explico con solemnidad y sabiduría pero había oculto un intento asesino voraz, si fallaba estas dos reglas en verdad mi destino será peor que la muerte misma. Respire con fuerza pero asentí para que siguiera.

-La primera regla es NUNCA rebelar tu verdadera condición, la segunda regla es JAMÁS exponer la existencia de seres como yo, si eso llega a pasar solo el CAOS te espera, nosotros trabajamos en la sombra, son muy pocos quienes nos mostramos antes los humanos y otras formas de vida consientes, y si lo hacemos es por medio de otra forma, nunca directamente, eso es todo lo que pido ,el resto es completamente cosa tuya Vergil, ahora dime ¿Aceptas el trato?-me pregunto mientras extendía su mano hacia mi persona, me la quede mirando durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, todos los pro y los contra estaban en mi cabeza, pero sabía que esto solo se daría una vez, era más que clara la respuesta para mí.

-Acepto Dios-le dije mientras tomaba la mano del susodicho dios, al momento en que la cerré con la suya pude sentirlo, una sensación de ardor y frío a la vez, como si cientos de lanzas con miles de cuchillos atravesaran mi carne y huesos, como mi cerebro se fundía con una cantidad insana de información diferente que no podía procesar al mismo tiempo, y lo vi, en mi mano, en el dorso de la misma estaba algo similar a un tatuaje, era como ver un reloj, con tres espadas atravesándolo por encima del doce, las diez y las dos, esto debe ser la marca del contrato con este dios.

-Bien Vergil, desde ahora eres mi campeón, permíteme presentarme, yo soy Galveo el Dios del Caos-esto si me dejo completamente anonadado.

-Espera ¿El dios del caos quiere que corrija anomalías de caos en otros mundos? ¿Dónde carajo se vio eso?- no pude evitar soltar eso de mi interior, el me vio durante unos segundos para reírse por lo bajo.

-Kukuku, no te sorprendas Vergil, que sea el ente del caos no quiere decir que deba propagarlo, de hecho así debe ser pero no de esta forma, pero eso no importa, ahora debes obtener mi "bendición", puedo darte cualquier habilidad que deseas, de hecho te daré dos, sumada a la capacidad de saltar serán tres, ¿Qué quieres?-me pregunto divertido mientras esperaba mi respuesta, me quede pensando duramente, hay tantas cosas que puedo pedir como habilidad. Mierda esto es estresante, si tan solo tuviera una opinión de otro.

-Puedo sugerir la habilidad del último videojuego que jugaste antes de morir, eso en verdad podría ser útil, al menos en la mayoría de los trabajos que te encargue-eso tiene sentido, cual fue el último, era de ese sujeto amorfo que cambiaba cada parte de su ser en armas, era, era…

-Prototype, si, esas habilidades me vendrían muy bien, si eso quiero-le dije con una sonrisa loca, el chasqueo los dedos y sentí mi interior cambiando de golpe, cada célula mutando y ser consciente de ellas, le poder darle ordenes a voluntad y transformarlas en lo que deseo, cerré los puños para abrirlos y flexionarlos como si fueran garras, pensé en las cuchillas, vi como mis brazos desde los hombros se iban decolorando en negro, fueron rodeados por zarcillos negros y rojo sangre hasta la punta de mis dedos, luego se fueron retirando solo hasta mis muñecas dejando largas cuchillas de 11 pulgadas de largo extremadamente filosas, las rose entre ellas generando algunas chispas, los zarcillos negros/rojos brillaban cada pocos segundos.

-Esto es increíble Galveo-le dije mientras seguían con mis nuevos juguetes, el tosió para llamar mi atención de nuevo, lo mire mientras quitaba las garras para volverlas a como estaban antes.

-bien, y ¿Lo segundo?-esto en verdad me dejo descolocado, que puedo pedir, algo que me sirva donde valla, no importa el lugar, algo que sea utilizable cuando quiera, que sea poderoso o muy útil para doblar la batalla a mi favor, pero que será, se que vi esto en algún lado, no espera, y si en vez de conseguir una habilidad que ya exista creara mi propia habilidad…..

-Quiero….quiero ser capazas de encerrar copias de almas de otros seres, no importa cuál sea su poder, su origen o su esencia misma, una copia perfecta con todo lo del original, y que sean mis fieles sirvientes hasta el final, si caen pueda convocarlas una y otra vez cuando lo requiera o cuanto lo aguante mi propio poder o alma, eso es lo que quiero-le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente sin miedo alguno, el miro durante unos segundos mientras asentía para sí mismo.

-Dominación sobre almas, el poder convocarlas desde otro plano para tu servicio, no muertos vivientes, sino almas vivas, con su cuerpo original y toda la cosa, me agrada como piensas Vergil, concedido, ahora….-lo dejo a media frase cuando sentí de nuevo esa anterior sensación pero el doble de fuerte, me encorve hasta caer sobre mis rodillas, me agarre los costados y mis gritos salieron entre cortados, no podía respirar bien, era mucho peor. Lentamente de a poco recupere mis sentidos, nunca creo que volveré a sentir algo como eso, estoy seguro.

-Bye bye-eso escuche antes de caer hacia el vacio negro de nuevo, caía a una velocidad inigualable, de golpe se abrió un agujero que demostró algo similar al universo mismo, galaxias, cometas, estrellas fugaces, todo hecho de tal manera que pocos pueden siquiera igualar esa técnica para recrearlo, era hermosos pero sentía como mi conciencia se iba desvaneciendo, de a poco todo se volvió completamente negro hasta que la inconsciencia me asalto.

N/a: aquí Specter con un nuevo trabajo, saben desde hace al menos dos años e estado planeando y tomando notas para un self insert masivo, en este fic se cruzaran muchos mundos de diferentes mangas, animes, videojuegos tanto conocidos como no tanto, ahora solo explicare que el Vergil este es el mismo OC que aparece en mi perfil, si desean saber cómo es solo consulten el mismo.

Para todo aquellos que son creyentes o católicos, lo que escribí mucho más arriba no era con el deseo de ofender, ni mucho menso ridiculizar a nadie, eso era solo para el personaje, nada más, si ofendí a alguien le pido disculpas sinceras.

Desde ya hago el descargo de responsabilidad, cada mundo que sea relatado aquí pertenece exclusivamente a su respectivo autor/a, creador/a, nada me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión, no tengo segundas intenciones.

Se despide Specterwolf3.


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Una nueva Aventura….

(Normal POV)

El vacio total, tan negro y a la vez tan lleno de colores, el espacio infinito que se expande más allá de cualquier mente racional, ahora solo habitado por las estrellas, puntos blancos, luceros que brillan en sinónimo de vida, cada una con un fulgor que no se puede describir, algunas se están apagando indicando el fin de dicho mundo, otras apenas nacen, un nuevo comienzo de algo nuevo, un ciclo sin fin, ni comienzo que siempre estuvo ahí, solo los entes, los primordiales, aquellos que personifican estas grandes fuerzas que rigen, que son ley en cada universo existente, que existió o que existirá alguna vez pueden manipularlo, moldearlo, destruirlo y crearlo a como lo prefieran, ahora el nuevo campeón del Caos yace "nadando" encima de cada una de estas "estrellas" mirando con curiosidad e intriga, nunca había pensado que esto le sucedería, pero muy dentro suyo estaba esa necesidad, ese deseo que quemaba cada día más dentro de su alma divergente, un anhelo de algo nuevo, de descubrimiento, de saber, de experiencias, de aventuras, de cruzadas, batallas, un anhelo por todo aquello que otros solo pueden despreciar o no entender, una sonrisa se fue formando en su cara cuando lentamente abría los ojos para contemplar este espacio vacío y a la vez completamente lleno por la mano de los primordiales.

Se detuvo en alguna parte para ver donde estaba exactamente y hacia donde debía irse ahora, tantas posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza, cada posible aventura que le trajera el solo tocar una de estas puertas, tanto que deseaba ver pero una cosa a la vez, eso es seguro, armado con nuevas habilidades y potencias dentro de sí, lo llenaba de excitación el ponerlas a prueba, para descubrir sus límites y quebrarlos sin piedad para seguir evolucionando.

Miro una estrella que brillaba de cuatro tonalidades diferentes, una parte era roja como la rosa, otra era blanca como la nieve, una tercera negra como el abismo, y la ultima, la cuarta era de un tono dorado, como una llama de oro, sin pensarlo, como si estuviera hipnotizado acerco su mano, su cuerpo, su todo hacia dicha estrella, cuanto más cerca estaba vio como se iba convirtiendo en una puerta de madera de arce finamente pulida con un emblema de los cuatro colores antes detallados. Tomo el pomo de la misma para abrirlo, el interior era negro, un negro total y eterno, sin temer ni dudar se dejo tragar por la negrura del mismo mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir la sensación de pesadez en su cuerpo y mente, necesitaba descansar….de momento.

(Vergil POV)

Lentamente me fui despertando de mi ensueño, ese estado similar a estar dopado me saco de quicio ya que no pude contemplar de manera efectiva ese lugar donde todos los mundos se conectan de una manera u otra pero ya con el tiempo me iré acostumbrando, aunque algo está bastante mal aquí, es como si el viento corriera a una insana velocidad, golpea con furia mi cuerpo, puedo sentir como mis cabellos se dispersan en direcciones aleatorias con demencia, esto no está nada bien, abrí de golpe mis ojos para ver que estaba en medio del cielo, a una alta altitud sobre el nivel de mar, más allá de una montaña y cayendo como una piedra en dirección hacia la tierra por la puta gravedad….

Solo puedo pensar en dos cosas en este puto momento.

La primera es que se joda Newton donde mierda sea que este por su estúpido aporte a la ciencia por la teoría de la gravedad.

Y la segunda es que cuando vuelva a estar con Galveo me asegurare, no sé cómo carajo lo hare pero le hare aunque sea un rasguño, no me interesa que sea un maldito dios…

-Esto me va a doler-me dije para mi mismo mientras suspiraba ya que con apenas unos 5 segundos llegue a la cima de una grandísima montaña donde sea que este, debajo esta un gran bosque, mire hacia delante para ver lo que parece ser una ciudad y un gran edificio, similar a un campus, una academia o una universidad, el viento se hizo peor y para mi mala suerte choque contra un ave desprevenida, bueno, si una cosa gigante negra, de al menos 15 metros de envergadura de ala a ala y al menos 8 del pico de calavera de pájaro hasta sus dedos de los pies puede llamarse ave, esto solo se pone mejor y mejor, nótese el sarcasmo en mi voz….

La fuerza cinética más la del impacto solo duplico nuestra velocidad hacia el suelo, en menos de 10 segundos chocamos contra el suelo generando un inmenso cráter de varios metros de profundidad pero esa cosa pareció no verse muy afectado ya que como si nada se irguió echándome de su espalda y tirarme a un lado como si fuera un mero muñeco; perra, lo pagaras. Mientras volaba convertí mis brazos en garras y caí con una voltereta para ponerme de rodillas mientras miraba de mejor manera a mi presa, un cuerpo masivo construido para la velocidad en el cielo, su pico se ve afilado, como una verdadera ave de rapiña con el borde ligeramente curvado como si fuera un gancho o garfio, alzo vuelo un par de metros mientras escaneaba el terreno, al detectarme lanzo un chillido que me hizo cubrirme mis oídos, gracias a mis nuevas habilidades mis sentidos son cientos de veces superiores o sensibles que los de un humano normal, ese grito basto para dejarme bobo unos segundos pero de golpe sentí como no estaba más en el suelo y como mi hombro era aplastado y perforado por algo afilado y duro, su pico cavo en mi carne sin misericordia, podía sentirlo en su totalidad, como las células se preparaban para sanar dicha herida con mi regeneración superior.

Como mi carne se solidificaba para dar paso al hueso romo, duro, casi impenetrable, picos de hueso blanco surgieron de mi hombro ahora regenerado ya que expulso el pico hacia afuera logrando poder completar la sanación, me metí en su boca para hacer varios tajos a lo que creo es el paladar para al final dejarme caer para apuñalar y arrancar un gran trozo de su lengua negruzca, el pájaro se agito mientras gritaba de agonía, con varios movimientos bruscos me echo hacia afuera, de nuevo estábamos en una gran altitud, la mitad de una montaña de las cercanías pero le reste importancia, quite mis cuchillas y traje el gancho o látigo, lo que sea que es, mi brazo amorfo se estiro para capturarlo y acercarme hacia el ya que en vez de traerlo hacia mi sucedió lo opuesto, el brazo látigo redujo su tamaño al contraer hacia la punta de cuchilla, termine en su espalda de nuevo, ahora cambie ambos brazos en mis espadas/sierras, dos inmensas hojas con varios dientes en forma de media luna y largos, picudos, ambas cuchillas tenían un borde curvado hacia afuera pero no tan pronunciado, las clave en su carne para impedir ser arrojado de nuevo por sus intentos de ser libre del dolor causado por mi asalto. Con cada puñalada escalaba por su espalda, pase por la unión de sus alas, rasgue nervios y carne lo suficiente como para dejar una de ellas media colgando, esta falta de maniobrabilidad le provoco que hiciera movimientos sumamente erráticos por el aire mientras trataba de estabilizarse inútilmente ya que solo tenía un apéndice operable, seguí subiendo hasta terminar en el cráneo, veo como está lleno de tribales en un rojo sangre por el contorno de la calavera, sus ojos son dos puntos rojos con algo de amarillo pero es de un tono aberrante y enfermizo, como si estuviera corrupto…..

Bah, eso no interesa, levante mi arma derecha para enterrarla en su ojo, grito de una manera que nunca olvidare en mi larga vida por delante, la agonía, el dolor, la desesperación, el miedo, todo eso estaba en amalgama con cada chillido que salía de su boca sangrante, seguí enterrándolo hasta que traspase el cráneo por el otro lado, la bestia o cosa cayó muerta en el suelo con un sonido seco y levanto una gran cantidad de polvo, la sangre brotaba de las heridas como si fuera una fuente de barro, no tenía sangre roja era completamente negra y me bañe en ella, apesta como el alquitrán, cuando esto termino el silencio lo invadió todo, sabía que estaba enfermo, completamente enfermo, sin ninguna posibilidad de sanación pero no podía evitar sonreír ante esta masacre, ante su dolor, al oler su miedo para con mi persona solo lograba hacer que hierva mi sangre, esto, esto…esto es lo que estaba buscando, bailar con la muerte a cada paso del camino, sentir la adrenalina en cada fibra de mi ser, no me importa quién carajo sea que sepa la verdad sobre mí, soy un belicista, y sí es como viviré el resto de mis días…

-Mmmm parece que eso es todo de momento-me dije para mí mismo y estaba por marcharme con rumbo hacia la ciudad pero algo sucedió, no sé porque pero tentáculos negros con marcas rojas y picos con punta de flecha aserrada brotaron de mi espalda, eran ocho de ellos, serpenteando sobre mi persona con vida propia, no los estaba controlando por más que lo intentara estos seguían obrando a sus anchas, cuando detectaron el cadáver del ave se movieron hacia el mismo con velocidad, como si estuvieran hambrientos de su carne y sangre, se clavaron en el mismo y vi como la carne muerta se descomponía mientras era cubierto por una especie de encima o capullo negro con rojo sangre, era mi poder, recuerdo que las armas y mejoras se adquirían al "devorar" presas especiales pero no creí que e cosa pudiera darme algo, la carne descompuesta se descomprimió hasta que no quedo nada del fiambre negro volvió a mi espalda mientras sentía como todo mi cuerpo era cubierto por la misma encima, nervios siendo desgarrados, músculos expandiéndose, huesos reacomodándose, volviendo desde cero solo para evolucionar aun más y ser el pináculo de la cadena alimenticia. Cuando termino esta sensación, que bueno que fue tan rápido como vino; caí de rodillas mientras me sujetaba el estomago tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, pero algo era nuevo, algo que nunca estuvo ahí, en mi espalda, eran nuevas sensaciones, el viento cortando a través de su "cuerpo", esperando a una orden de su amo, se movieron abriéndose dejando que todo aquel que lo deseara pudiera el contemplarlas, sentí como se extendieron en toda su completa envergadura, me levante y mire sobre mi hombro, abrí los ojos sorprendido, en mis omoplatos estaban dos largas alas negras, cada pluma finamente cuidada con un brillo etéreo, tan negras como el ébano, eran de al menos 13' pies, bastante grandes, las plumas externas llegaban por debajo de mi cintura, casi hasta mi rodillas, cuatro juegos de las mismas, las externas, las del medio, las siguientes y las internas, hice un par de movimientos torpes para acostumbrarme a mis nuevos apéndices.

-Al menos responden como lo deseo, eso es bueno-debo dejar de hablar conmigo mismo, las metí contra mi espalda a modo de túnica, ahora que lo pienso necesito nueva ropa, o mejor dicho, necesito hacer nueva ropa…jejeje, esto será bueno. Cerré mis ojos mientras pensaba con fuerza en mi nuevo atuendo, a la vez que sentía los zarcillos moverme por mi cuerpo cambiándolo, en mi parte superior vi una chamarra negra con forro de piel interno, en el brazo derecho está el tribal rojo brillante de un lobo aullando, similar al de Game of Throne, detrás suyo estaba el punto de mira rojo de francotirador, en el lado izquierdo esta el tribal del escorpión de Just Cause con el símbolo del biohazard debajo, ambos también de rojo sangre neón, jeans azules oscuros simples con un cinturón marrón que tiene hebilla negra dos hoz dentadas y una calavera detrás, borcegos de cuero y punta de acero tácticos, en mis manos guantes tácticos sin el dedo pulgar y el índice, dentro de mi chamarra una remera negra con sangre blanca esparcida en marcas de zarpazos y garras por todo el pecho, en la espalda el emblema de mi banda favorita, la calavera con al alas de murciélago de Avenged Sevenfold. Mire mi nuevo atuendo..

Mire mi nuevo atuendo.

-No está nada mal, je, bueno ahora a seguir mi camino, sea cual sea-con eso dicho fije rumbo hacia mi destino, con un par de pasos note que este bosque está sumamente silencioso, la vida pareció haberlo abandonado, incluso con mis súper sentidos no detecto nada, más allá del olor a alquitrán, sangre, y a tierra de la naturaleza no puedo percibir la fragancia de algún animal u humano cerca, solo más de esas cosas, pero este mundo ya se cual es, he visto su serie por internet cuando aún era un simple mundano. Con el paso de una media hora pude detectar algo, era pisadas, sumamente suaves, como si el cuerpo no tuviera peso alguno, o…era alguien muy especializado en el sigilo, estaba detrás de mí, esto me sorprendió ya que no tengo ni idea de cuándo lo deje acercarme tanto, apreté los dientes que ahora eran caninos pero tenía que relajarme, pensar las coas con cabeza fría, no podía abalanzarme así nada más, me detuve en seco y mire sobre mi hombro, pude verlo, era un hombre, no my mayor poner tampoco muy viejo, de al menos unos 30-35 años, con cabello gris/blanco, antejos redondos oscuros, ojos cafés, viste un abrigo oscuro y debajo se nota un chaleco también negro con botones dorados, debajo de este se puede apreciar una camisa verde esmeralda, porta un pantalón verde oscuro con zapatos negros, en su cuello está amarrado una bufanda verde con el dije de una cruz con algo morado, parece una piedra pero no logro entenderlo.

Bueno, un tipo aparece en este bosque extraño y es más extraño ya que esta sujetando una taza de café humeante en su mano derecha….

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-le pregunte sin miramientos pero tampoco deje notar mi precaución, me hare pasar por un simple vagabundo, un viajero si se prefiere. El me vio durante unos segundos y pude notar una sonrisa muy, muy diminuta formándose en sus labios como si hubiera atrapado un premio….

-Mmmm de hecho puedes hacerlo joven, me gustaría saber porque no estás en la base de datos de la región de Vale como tu…particular semblanza-gau, este tipo o es directo, o no teme represalias de ningún tipo ya que no pinta como un idiota arrogante de ninguna clase, alce una ceja interrogante pero me di vuelta por completo, me le quede mirando durante varios segundos mientras pensaba en una buena historia que lo satisfaga de momento, si es como lo pinta su personaje en la serie de ficción de mi mundo de origen tal vez pueda confiar en él.

-Yo vengo de más allá de las afueras de Vale, de un simple pueblo, desde mis 14 años he estado vagando, explorando sin ningún cuidado por nadie más allá que de mí mismo, por esa razón no estoy registrado en esa base de datos, en cuanto a mi semblanza….eso es un tema que no hablo, es bastante personal-le dije de manera fría y cortante pero deje un parte de dolor y melancolía, el sujeto vio mi "actuación" mientras pensaba para sí, me quede esperando a su respuesta, luego de unos minutos de silencio asintió para sí mismo.

-Ya veo, si mis palabras sirven de consuelo lamento lo que sea que te haya ocurrido en el pasado, en cuanto a lo otro es interesante y a la vez es intrigante, un desconocido total, caminando solo por el Bosque Esmeralda, que está repleto de Grimm, sin duda alguna como si fuera el amo del lugar, cayendo del cielo momentos antes, impactando contra un Nevermore más grande de lo normal, cae al suelo como si nada para convertir sus brazos en armas sin despedir aura y combatir contra el Grimm obligándolo a retirarse pero sigue tras trasmutando sus armas en otras, logrando traspasarle el cráneo de manera simple y efectiva luego de que regenere en cuestión de segundos una enorme herida en su hombro, cae una segunda vez y parece devorar al Grimm para tomar su habilidad para volar, cosa que nunca fue vista antes, en verdad intrigante-y decía yo que era un tipo directo, lo vio todo, tengo dos opciones, o lo mato, cosa que dudo mucho, a pesar de mi poder se nota que no es un cualquiera, oculta cosas mientras yo deje libre gran parte de mis habilidades latentes, mientras que la otra es seguir con mi historia y crear algo que sea lo suficientemente entendible como para creérselo y que me deje tranquilo. Apreté los puños en señal de frustración y molestia, el levanto una ceja ante mi comportamiento.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Me delataras como los demás? ¿Esperas siquiera que me deje poner la cadena alrededor del cuello como un perro más así nada más, sin pelea alguna?-le dije lo último en clara furia mientras convertía mis brazos de nuevo en garras y me agachaba un poco, escuche como su corazón se disparo durante unos segundos y su respiración se agito momentáneamente para estabilizarse después, en verdad paso por mucho para lograr ese nivel de calma ante un nuevo enemigo.

-No lo hare, de hecho deseo hacer todo lo contrario, alguien como tu seria un magnifico cazador, dime ¿Te gustaría asistir a mi academia?-esto es nuevo, no esperaba eso pero seguiré como que estoy en desconfianza.

-Asistir y ser tu perro faldero desde las sombras bajo la máscara de un estudiante más cuando trabajo para ti en la noche o cuando los demás apartan la mirada no es así-en vez de preguntarlo lo dije de manera directa, el solo se río un poco pero negó con la cabeza después.

-En lo absoluto señor….-se quedo esperando mi presentación, me yergue sobre mi mismo para no estar más agachado pero no quite mis garras.

-Umbra, soy Virgilio Umbra, un placer diría-le dije con aburrimiento y molestia, en verdad quiero irme de aquí pero no puedo.

-Como dije antes, en lo absoluto señor Umbra, alguien de su calibre, prácticamente muchos gobernantes y políticos de gran poder lo estarían inundando con "favores" para ganarse su "servicio", pero le doy otra oportunidad, parece por lo que me dijo usted paso por mucho en su corta vida, ya que no aparenta más de 20 años, diría yo que ronda alrededor de los 18-19 años, hágase una nueva vida, acepte sus errores del pasado para mejorar su presente-me dijo con voz tranquila y calma como si esto fuera solo una conversación más sobre el clima o algún tema mundano y simple, me quede en silencio total mientras pensaba, por un lado no se anda de este Ozpin, no sé si es igual a su yo ficticio o es completamente diferente, por otro lado esto facilita enormemente las cosas, tengo un techo, comidas al día durante, si mal no recuerd años antes de seguir, y una fuente de ingresos por mis cacerías, es un ganar-ganar para mí. Quite mis garras mientras le asentía con la cabeza.

-Si le soy sincero, no aceptaría esto y seguiría mi camino así como así pero algo me dice que me arrepentirme mucho si le digo que no, espero no haber cometido una mala decisión señor-le dije con aburrimiento y algo de indiferencia pero estoy seguro de que Ozpin noto mi emoción por la diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

-No se preocupe señor Umbra, y llámeme Ozpin, soy el director de la Academia Beacon, ahora solo debemos meterlo en la base de datos de la escuela para confirmar su inscripción, sígame por favor-en el trascurso de nuestro caminata hablamos un poco sobre trivialidades, le pregunte como era la academia, algo de información sobre este mundo, más allá de lo básico que me dijo, que es un masivo continente con el nombre de Remanente, que estoy en la región de Vale, dentro de su reino, de los demás reinos, Vacuo, Atlas y mistral en el continente de Vytal, de la gran guerra del pasado contra los Grimm, como estos siguen hoy en día, el Dust o polvo, aquello que les dio poder para enfrentar a los sin alma de los Grimm, esas cosas, me dijo que podía quedarme en la academia, además me pago con 7500 lien, la moneda de este mundo por esa muerte aludiendo que la alfombra de un Nevermore en la sala de baile de la academia elevaría el espíritu o algo así antes de continuar le pedí que me esperase ya que debía meter mis alas en mi cuerpo o simplemente convertirlas de nuevo en otros nervios, músculos y cosas así, me tomo unos minutos pero pude retraerlas de nuevo en mi cuerpo con algo de dolor sordo, luego de ello caminamos hasta llegar a un gran conjunto de edificios, era como un castillo pero no tan así, sino uno más futurista por poner un término, casi como mezclar un castillo con una catedral o iglesia, de paredes blancas con techos verdes en un lado y tejas marrones o verdes bosque en otro, pilares, arcos que iban y venían por la estructura, era casi renacentista en algún sentido, o eso es lo que veo y lo que recuerdo de mis clases de historia de la secundaria.

Le seguí hasta su oficina, dentro estuvimos haciendo los papeles, por alguna extraña razón la letra es muy similar a mi mundo, pero similar al latín antiguo con un toque de hebreo, raro, prepare mis papeles, donde estaba mi nombre, apellido, edad, semblanza, lugar de origen, y otros datos que lleno el director pero no me dejo ver, dijo que era algo confidencial, era información que los alumnos no ven ya que estarían viendo sus propios expedientes, luego me despedí al saber que no necesitaba más de mi, con un gesto de la mano salí de la habitación para irme de este lugar, por dentro debo decir que era más como catedral que como castillo, alfombras de un rojo oscuro, grandes ventanales curvos en un arco en la parte superior, arcos en el techo, lámparas de araña de cristal, etc, pero al mismo tiempo no es tan extravagante. Una vez fuera de la academia me acerque hacia la ciudad de Vale, la explore un poco, nada de otro mundo, pase por una tienda de varias cosas, no vendía un producto o servicio en general, sino como gangas o remates de todo tipo, en el aparador vi unos auriculares negros ébano con el símbolo del biohazard en azul oscuro y azul noche a cada lado, eran hermosos, deben ser míos, mire el precio, 3000 lien, no importa, puedo dormir afuera hoy, l fin y al cabo las clases comienzan mañana….

Un segundo, no tengo mi mp4, joder y la re puta mierda, como se supone que pueda usar unos auriculares sin nada que reproduzca música, pero al momento en que estaba por irme resignado sentí algo de peso aparecer en mi bolsillo, lo metí dudoso y ahí estaba, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi fiel mp4, una sonrisa vino a mi cara, una de verdad, tenía un papel atado al mismo, lo quite y abrí para ver un mensaje.

 _Lo olvidaste en mi casa_

 _G_

Je, ese bastardo, gracias Galveo, en verdad me salvaste, entre a la tienda con una sonrisa, le indique lo que quería y me miro sorprendido, me dijo que eso estaba descontinuado y no era muy comprado, me ofreció otros un poco más caros pero le dije que no, que quería eso, y con una mueca por no haber logrado sacar más pasta de mi me los dio a regañadientes y me fui con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, ahora solo debo buscar una posada, hostal, hotel o como sea que le digan aquí…

-salto de tiempo, esa misma noche-

(Vergil POV)

Caminaba por las calles tranquilo sin nada que hacer, luego de encontrar un lugar agradable por 2000 lien la noche, con cena incluida, aunque era algo sencillo, no por eso voy a menospreciar el gesto, le dije a la encargada que saldria a dar un paseo nocturno, ella me dijo que las puertas se cierran a las 00:00 hs, así que no debía estar vagueando mucho tiempo, mire hacia delante de la plaza en donde me encontraba actualmente, en medio de la misma estaba un gran reloj de pie indemne marcaba las 22:45 hs, tengo tiempo todavía, me senté en un banco y saque el vicio insano que tengo desde los 18 años, el cigarro, pero ahora puedo fumar tanto como quiero, mi cuerpo se regenera constantemente, esto no me va a matar, genial, saque ese palillo de nicotina y lo lleve a mi labio, metí mi mano en la chamarra para sacar un encendedor, prendí mi cigarro y aspire su delicioso sabor a tabaco con mentol. Exhale una bocanada de humo mientras me recostaba….

-Ahhh esto es vida ¿Are?-un sonido llamo mi atención, vi al otro lado de la calle una tienda que aun estaba abierta, era como un almacén las 24 hs, un grupo de varios hombres de traje negro con camisa roja, sombrero al estilo británico de Sherlock Holmes, gafas de corte cuadrado con cristales rojos y espadas, precisamente katanas también con el filo rojo, pero uno era diferente, vestía como los demás solo que el traje era blanco y el sombrero negro con una fina línea roja, un pañuelo gris atado en su cuello y guantes negros pasando un poco más allá de su muñeca, tenía las cejas marcadas con….maquillaje creo yo, tenía en sus manos un bastón blanco con una línea roja cerca de donde se agarra el mismo, estaba fumando un habano.

-Y yo aquí fumando unos Luccy Strike, vaya plagio, tch, ni modo, esto suena interesante y estoy aburrido-me levante para ir en dirección hacia la tienda, veo como estaban robando algo, era polvo, cristales de ellos, muchos de ellos, metiéndolos en maletines grises, veo como uno se acerca a un cliente, es una chica….

-Caperucita roja, je, ¿Qué seguía? Ahhh sí, 3…2….1-cuando termine de contar la ventana a mi lado fue quebrada con uno de esos secuaces saliendo volando y golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo quedando fuera de combate, un borrón rojo dejo un rastro de pétalos rojos tras de sí mientras salía de la tienda, se mostro como al misma chica, Ruby Rose, cabello corto de dos tonos, negro en su mayoría con reflejos en rojo escarlata, su vestido casi negro con decoraciones en rojo, la cinta de balas para su arma, Crescent Rose brillando en poder bajo las manos de su ama, su falda corta negra con encajes en rojo, un cinturón de cuero marrón con su emblema, la rosa de plata, medias negras hasta sus muslos con detalles en rosas rojas oscuras y negras, botas tácticas con partes en rojo y cuerpo negro, verla en directo en verdad es algo, los demás miembros salían de la tienda para ponerse cerca de ella, y creyendo que de esa forma podrían con ella, que estúpidos, con poco esfuerzo y haciendo gala de una gran velocidad, se desplazaba dejando una estela de pétalos, esquivando balas, dando golpes firmes con las partes duras de su arma, con el pomo de la guadaña, cortando sus armas de fuego, usando su propio viento para desequilibrarlos y dominar el escenario del combate, luego de despacharlos salió Roman con un maletín, su botín, y se despidió de Ruby pero logro detectarme, me miro con desconcierto y luego con enojo frío oculto detrás de su mirada divertida por la situación, la chica le siguió pero me al verme me dijo que me quedara aquí, que era peligroso. Los vi subir por el edificio con grandes saltos, Je, es mi turno.

-Veamos que tan alto llego-me agache para concentrar la biomasa en mis piernas, los zarcillos negros y rojos pululaban por ellas con demencia y ferocidad, luego solté mi fuerza para literalmente alzarme del suelo y llegar hasta un edificio pequeño delante de mí de al menos 6 pisos, seguí hasta llegar a uno mayor donde vi como Roman se despedía de Ruby para dejarse caer al vacío y levantarse en una inmensa aeronave, le lanzo un cristal naranja/rojo, era uno de fuego, sin pensarlo me precipite delante de ella mientras convertía mi mano en una inmensa cuchilla roma curvada con picos, mi otro brazo era libre de esto, lo moví a modo de escudo tomando la explosión cuando Roman nos disparo, la explosión rasgo un poco mi ropa pero eso como vino se fue, no es demasiado como para hacer mella en mí, me vio sorprendido y otra persona se manifestó cuando lo empujo a un lado, era una silueta negra pero pude ver un orbe de oro, aleje a la chica detrás de mí con mi mano libre para ponerla a salvo , estaba por saltar hacia la aeronave cuando otra persona hizo acto de presencia ya que la figura negra lanzo varias esferas de fuego en nuestra dirección y la nueva presencia convoco energía morada para hacer levitar escombros y parte del techo para formar una cúpula que nos protegió de ese golpe, luego se metió en una batalla a larga distancia contra la figura de la aeronave.

Ruby y yo nos quedamos viendo esta lucha que duro un par de minutos hasta que algo grande como un sello o glifo se manifestó en la aeronave, este "exploto" dando el momento preciso para que pudieran escapar, sin perder tiempo regrese mi brazo a la normalidad para no levantar sospechas, la mujer, una de mediana edad, entre 30 y 40 años como Ozpin se nos acerco, vestía de manera formal, fala de negocios con medias negras y zapatos de tacón bajo, una blusa blanca que deja una escisión que revela un poco de escote, mangas apretadas en la muñecas y un fusta en su mano derecha, una capa morada cuelga de su cuello y ondeándose con el viento producido por la explosión anterior, tiene ojos verdes con gafas de corte cuadrado pequeñas y pendientes de un verde esmeralda en cada oreja, su cabello rubio es corto y está atado con algo pero no logro verlo, su mirada es fría y severa, me recuerda a mi antigua profesora de algebra en al universidad, esa maldita vieja, nada estaba bien, nada era suficiente. Tch, pero eso no viene al caso.

-Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo, ahora-con esas pocas palabras se dio la vuelta sin esperar otra cosa que obediencia, solo me encogí de hombros mientras la seguía y de paso me fumaba otro cigarro, detrás de mí caperucita se puso al día, caminamos detrás de la rubia sin decir nada, por ahora.

Mire hacia el cielo durante unos segundos, esa luna rota en pedazos con trozos colgando en el firmamento nocturno, esta nueva aventura solo acababa de comenzar y ya estaba ansioso, una sonrisa lobuna y depredadora se hizo cargo de mis facciones….


	3. capítulo 3

Capitulo 3: Una Cara Conocida y la primera Cacería….

(Normal POV)

La rubia, la profesora de Beacon y asistente del director Ozpin iba caminando con confianza y determinación así como con un toque de irritación en su andar, esta noche no era la mejor, no, de hecho solo estaba yendo de mal en peor, cuando consigue una pista del infame ladrón Roman Torchwick, cuando esta tan cerca de atraparlo se le escapa como si el destino estuviera burlándosele en la cara, y para rematar solo dos adolescentes fueron testigos de todo el evento, bueno uno era adolescente, el otro era un joven adulto ya que según la información de su superior le confió sobre el nuevo cazador en potencia, Virgilio Umbra, era mayor que los demás cazadores, siendo uno de segundo o tercer año ya que tiene 19 años pero comenzara con los novatos mañana, o mejor dicho en un par de horas cuando reviso su reloj de pulsera, daban las 02:30 AM, muy tarde, quería dormir y debía levantarse para las 06:15 M como muy tarde, bueno, otra noche de insomnio para Glynda Goodwitch, una cazadora de rango S y profesora de combate en la Academia Beacon, se llevo a los dos adolescentes, la menor, la chica se veía tímida y nerviosa, todo lo contrario a la confianza y bravura que mostro antes al momento de enfrentar a los secuaces de Roman y un breve combate contra el mismo, ahora estaba tranquila, calma y sumisa, cual cachorro manso que sabe que hizo algo malo y no desea molestar a su amo, por otro lado su compañero, el nuevo cazador inscripto a último momento, su postura denota calma e indiferencia, casi aburrimiento, pero lo ve, en su mirada esta la mirada de un asesino, de una bestia deseando salir, el combate solo hizo nada más que hervir su sangre, excitarlo en el éxtasis del combate y la batalla, en sus años de enseñanza tuvo muchos cabeza caliente que solo deseaban luchar, matar Grimm y nada más, pero esto, sus ojos de un rojo escarlata, no, de un rojo carmesí; era como si fueran pozos de sangre, miles de galones de sangre derramada y solo ansiaba más y más, no tenía fin su sed, no importaba otra cosa que no sea la masacre y el genocidio, aunque muy en el fondo veía una diminuta chispa de interés o preocupación por su compañera más joven, mirando y velando por ella en silencio y parecía hacerlo inconscientemente ya que de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor buscando amenazas o simplemente apartando la vista buscando algo de interés para entretenerlo unos segundos….

Era alguien raro, un solitario ya que mucho no habla y parece no temerle a las figuras de autoridad como ella, en vez de admiración, respeto o miedo solo vio indiferencia cuando les "pidió" que la siguieran, parece que solo demostrara algo cuando ella le demuestre su poder y habilidad, una diminuta sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara sin saberlo, pocas veces encontró jóvenes así, llegaron a una estación de policía donde se adentraron y caminaron en su interior, este estaba lleno de oficiales de varios rangos, desde detectives, sargentos, capitanes y no falta el que va por café siendo la mula para el superior o le grupo de superiores en este caso, siguieron hasta terminar en habitaciones separadas donde ambos jóvenes los interrogaron uno por uno.

-Con Glynda y Ruby-

(Normal POV)

Ruby Rose, una chica de 15 años de edad, hija de la gran cazadora Summer Rose, estaba sentada mirando hacia todos lados, enfrente suyo sobre la mesa estaba un plato lleno de galletas con chispas de chocolate, miro al bocado con aprensión, con cuidado y regreso su mirar hacia la habitación en penumbra, solo una luz que caía sobre su cabeza, dando el perfecto aire para la escena de la interrogación, muy despacio llevo su mano hacia el postre y lo tomo, miro una vez más su entorno para ver si no había nadie más con ella, al no notar a nadie comió un pedazo de la galleta y sonrió ante su ya tan conocido sabor, cuando noto que nadie la regaño por ello empezó a devorarlas con prisa, como si fuera su única comida en días o incluso más tiempo, hasta que la toz de una garganta cerca la paro en su lugar, de las sombras se mostro una mujer, la misma que estaba antes con ella y el otro chico que la ayudo, bueno…eso era poco ya que uso su propio cuerpo como escudo para protegerla de la explosión.

-Señorita Rose. ¿Sabe por qué esta aquí esta noche?-le pregunto la dama a Ruby, esta se movió incomoda en su asiento mientras pensaba las palabras con algo de cuidado, ya que según ella no había hecho nada malo, o eso esperaba.

-Ehhhh por, por…. ¿Por atrapar a los malos?-dijo a tientas y preguntando en vez de afirmarlo, Glynda levanto una ceja mientras caminaba de derecha a izquierda como un guardia de seguridad, en su mano su fiel fusta que estaba golpeando ligeramente contra la palma de su mano libre, la izquierda.

-Sí, así parece ser…si por mi fuera se iría a su casa con unas palmaditas en la espalda…..-a estas palabras Ruby las tomo muy bien por la gran sonrisa en su cara, sonrisa que rápidamente fue borrada cuando Glynda acero su mirada y golpeo la fusta con fuerza en la mesa haciendo que el plato salte y caiga al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido, Ruby salto junto con el mismo y se quedo quieta esperando en su lugar.

-Y un tirón de orejas, usted jovencita tiene suerte de seguir aquí entera y con vida, estaba luchando contra criminales buscados, cada uno por diferentes cargos que van desde el robo a mano armada hasta el secuestro y el asesinato, y usted va, de cabeza hacia el peligro sin pensar como un tonto suicida, tch-Glynda casqueo la lengua con enfado mientras Ruby bajo su mirada apenada pro el regaño, parecía una niña de 5 años al que descubrieron sus fechorías sus padres y la están castigando, Glynda estaba por seguir regañándola cuando la voz de un hombre se hizo presente en el la sala de interrogatorios, Ozpin se mostro saliendo de las sombras con su fiel taza de café humeante…

-Lo hecho esta hecho Glynda, no hace falta que siga con el regaño, además usted misma vio su desempeño en el campo, la señorita Rose maneja unas de las armas más peligrosas con tal maestría a tan corta edad, solo vi dichos movimientos antes por dos personas, una es el individuo…como usted lo llama un borracho inútil que solo desea licor-dijo semi divertido pero su cara no mostro dicha diversión, Ruby reacciono ante los adjetivos que describían a esa persona ya que lo conocía muy bien.

-Ahhh el tío Crow, jejeje, si, de hecho fue él quien me enseño mi actual estilo, desde que entre en Signal, he estado bajo su tutela desde entonces-dijo divertida por las memorias que tenía de dichos entrenamientos, Ozpin esta vez sonrió y Glynda suavizo su mirada. Ruby se veía mucho más cómoda entre los dos adultos.

-Veo, señorita Rose. ¿Sabe porque llevo a cabo las acciones de antes? ¿Por qué lucho contra esos ladrones? ¿Por que persiguió a uno de los ladrones más buscados?-le cuestiono de repente el director de Beacon con simpleza pero detrás de sus palabras estaba ese air, esa necesidad de ser completamente sincero para con el hombre, Ruby se quedo mirándolo durante unos segundos y cerró los ojos, se llevo las manos a su pecho justo sobre su corazón.

-Por que deseo ser de ayuda, hace mucho, mucho tiempo una persona solía leerme muchos cuentos sobre héroes, cada uno de estos tenía la fuerza, el poder y la habilidad para ayudar a los demás, a los débiles, aquellos que no pueden protegerse, deseo ser un héroe, un día lo seré, solía decirme, sé que no es un lecho de rosas y el camino es largo así como estar lleno de baches pero…yo deseo ayudar a la gente, ayudarla y protegerla como esa persona lo hizo hace tiempo-dijo con felicidad y jubilo mientras relataba su deseo sincero sin mentira ni mancha alguna, Ozpin se quedo pensando mientras espaciaba en la nada, luego de unos momentos asintió para sí mismo como si tomara la decisión correcta.

-¿Usted sabe quién soy yo, Señorita Rose?-le cuestiono algo alegre por la inocencia y la alegría que despedía la chica de ella, la niña solo asintió con una sonrisa bastante linda que hizo sonreír al hombre mayor, mientras que Glynda siendo la estricta persona que es solo dio una diminuta sonrisa.

-Claro que se quién es usted, es Ozpin, el director de la Academia Beacon para cazadores y cazadoras, la mejor academia en todo Vale y reconocida por las demás en los otros reinos-dijo de manera simple y sencilla como si no fuera la gran cosa aunque se notaba la admiración debajo de su voz.

-Si, en efecto y me gustaría que usted señorita Rose asistiera a mi academia como otra alumna más-estas palabras en verdad dejaron anonadada a Ruby ya que no esperaba esto pero luego de unos momentos muy cortos dio un sí bastante entusiasta mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría apenas contenida, los dos adultos la dejaron salir de la sala y diciéndole que no se preocupara de los papeles que eso corre por cuenta del director, Glynda se despidió para irse pero Ozpin la detuvo alegando que había un asunto más que discutir, Ruby se despidió de su nueva profesora y director y tomo rumbo fuera del edificio.

(Vergil POV)

Bueno, al menos salí de ese lugarejo molesto, con esos dos detectives jugando la molesta rutina del bueno y el malo, saque otro cigarro y lo fumaba tranquilo apoyado contra la pared cuando el sonido de las puertas abrirse llamo mi atención, ahí estaba caperucita roja con esa mirada boba y soñadora así como linda e ingenua, al verme solo le hice un gesto con la mano a modo de reconocimiento y sonrió un poco pero se nota que esta algo incomoda, caminamos uno al lado del otro en silencio que de seguro era incomodo para ella aunque a mí me daba exactamente igual, decidí hacer algo para que no esté así al menos hasta el momento donde nos dividimos para ir cada uno por su lado.

-Así que Caperucita, ¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte de esa manera? Pocas veces he visto luchadores como tú, cazadores con esa capacidad de aprovechar de tal manera los retrocesos de sus armas para aumentar su velocidad o cambiar de tal manera su trayectoria, menos aun en el aire, tienes varios trucos bajo la manga jejeje-mis halagos hicieron que se ponga algo roja, con sus manos se cubrió la cara con la capucha de su capa, se veía algo tierna pero no importa, al menos ya no esta tan incómoda.

-Gracias…errrr…-bueno, desea saber mi nombre, al menos eso puedo dar fácilmente.

-Soy Virgilio Umbra, pero mis conocidos y amigos me llaman Vergil. Un gusto conocerte mmmm-trate de conocer su nombre, claro que eso ya lo sé pero no puedo dar a entender eso.

-Soy Ruby Rose, un placer Vergil…esto ¿Somos amigos?-me pregunto curiosa e ingenua, su cabeza esta inclinada hacia un costado cual animal domestico, es adorable.

-¿Y porque no serlo? Estaremos ambos en Beacon durante los próximos… ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres años, cuatro? Seremos compañeros cazadores, debemos llevarnos bien, me gustaría ser tu amigo Ruby-le dije con una ligera sonrisa, una pequeña ya que no suelo sonreír mucho, al menos no una sonrisa sincera y de verdad, las demás falsas y sádicas por el combate y el derramamiento de sangre. Ella sonrió mucho ahora y se veía genuinamente alegre, tanto que me dio un abrazo rápido antes de salir de mi, alce una ceja algo divertido por su humor burbujeante.

-Gracias, esto… ¿Qué hacemos como amigos?-me pregunto tímida, recuerdo que no era una persona muy sociable en la serie y eso detallaba en la página oficial.

-Bueno, podemos ir a dar un paseo, a por una bebida a algún lugar o matar el tiempo por ahí…podemos hablar de muchas cosas, gustos, disgustos, sueños, deseos, que nos molesta, que nos aterra, que nos emociona con gran júbilo, podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos como amigos ¿Cuándo llegamos a Beacon quieres recorrerla conmigo?-le pregunte curioso mirándola un poco, nos detuvimos en una intersección de tres calles diferentes, yo debo tomar el camino del medio para ir a mi hotel, ella me miro un poco para sonreír.

-Eso sería genial, te veo en Beacon Vergil, nos vemos-y con eso dicho se marcho por su lado, la mire hasta que giro en la esquina despareciendo, me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino pero eso no duro mucho… a los tres pasos…cuatro como mucho lo sentí, un gran pico de poder, un gran salvajismo encerrado apenas contenido, un deseo de caos y combates, del éxtasis de vencer a cientos, miles, millares de enemigos a la vez, estaba por encima de mí, levante la mirada para ver arriba de los edificios, en uno de ellos a una manzana parado sobre una cruz de metal en lo alto del mismo estaba una figura, agudice mis ojos para ver de manera perfecta en la noche.

Era parecido a un niño por la altura, no parecía ser mayor de 14 años pero se notan las experiencias en su mirar, esos ojos de un tono marrón y rojo escarlata/bermellón, su cabello negro ébano que llega hasta el cuello siendo mecido por el viento frío nocturno, sus puntas de un tono dorado como el oro y tres largos mechones de blanco nieve que caen en su rostro, uno sobre la nariz, otro a un costado y el ultimo sobre su ojo izquierdo sin molestarle siquiera, tiene puesto una chaqueta hoodie azul oscura con las mangas grises, debajo una camisa, unos pantalones de deporte negros con una franja roja a los costados y zapatos negros sin cordones que parecen ser una fusión entre lo informal y para hacer tracking, su sonrisa es socarrona y pendenciera, como un delincuente, no, un rebelde pero al mismo tiempo es bastante amable, solo hay una persona que se que tiene dicha sonrisa…

Concentre mi poder en las piernas y lo solté de golpe para alcanzar una gran altitud, más arriba de él, siento su mirar sobre mí, di una vuelta para mirar hacia abajo y ganar impulso, cuando caí lo hice con el cuerpo encorvado hacia delante quedando en cuclillas con una rodilla firmemente enterrada en el suelo del techo que se quebrajo bajo la fuerza del impacto, levante mi mirada poco a poco para verlo caer de su posición con pereza y descuido como si esto no fuera nada de nada.

 ***Aplauso** * * **aplauso* *aplauso***

-bravo amigo, eso estuvo bueno, muy bueno jajajaja-el sujeto, el niño, no, el adulto de mi edad se río con sorna para llevarse las manos a las caderas y luego ponerlas en los bolsillos, me levante y nos quedamos mirando durante un rato, analizándonos, reconociéndonos, midiendo el poder del otro. Una sonrisa loca, llena de psicopatía llego a mi cara, era la sonrisa de un verdadero demente sin posibilidad de sanación alguna, el me dio la suya que era igual a la mía, dimos un par de pasos y de golpe cerramos la distancia entre los dos. Los puños en alto a la altura del rostro, plantamos nuestros pies en el suelo con fuerza haciéndolo crujir un poco y lanzamos nuestros cuerpos hacia delante con el ataque listo para impactar.

Sentí como mi puño impacto contra el suyo, carne contra carne, hueso contra hueso, poder contra poder, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que el suelo término por quebrarse y dejar grandes marcas como venas de las dos fuerzas que chocaron una contra la otra, seguimos en esa posición mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, nos reconocimos al fin.

-A pasado un tiempo Ver-dijo la figura desconocida, pero para los demás, para mí era alguien muy conocido.

-Je, es verdad, no te veía desde que cumplí los 17 y te fuiste por una beca o algo así, Soujiro-le dije con sorna y arrogancia, el solo se río mostrando cuatro grandes caninos, su sonrisa era como la de un tiburón uno hambriento….

-Jajajaja si la verdad, no esperaba volverte a ver en este…..no, mejor dicho en estas condiciones-me dijo ya retirando su puño del mío, nos acomodamos en la terraza, sentados en la cornisa del mismo sin un cuidado en el mundo, este mundo.

-¿Me dirás como estas aquí en este mundo que es obvio que no es el mundo del que venimos vos y yo?-su voz era mortalmente seria, pocas veces se pone en este estado de ánimo, solo cuando la situación es de suma importancia, esto es….una mierda, por un lado tengo la amenaza de Galveo, no puedo dar a conocer mi condición, saque otro cigarro, no recuerdo la noche en que fume tanto, lo encendí y di una larga y profunda calada al mismo, deje que el humo escape de mi boca pocos segundos después, vi los trazos de nicotina perderse en el aire con formas irregulares, su sabor, su esencia sirve para calmarme. Tome mi decisión.

-Para resumirlo, morí, me presente ante el Dios del Caos, me hizo un trato, acepte, soy su campeón, y vine a este mundo a corregir algo que le molesta, fin-eso era todo, o era la esencia de la misma, Soujiro parpadeo un par de veces pero sonrió no obstante una vez más, esta vez parecía que la sonrisa iba destrozarle la cara de lado a lado, me recordó al Joker durante unos segundos.

-Estamos igual hermano, en mi caso también morí, muerte súbita para ser exactos, me desperté frente a un tipo rarísimo, parecía un personaje de anime o manga por la vestimenta, tapado de monje o algo similar, con muchos relojes, algunos en nuestro sistema horario y otros que nunca imagine ver, eran como runas o incluso alienígenas, se presento a sí mismo como Deus, el Dios del Tiempo y me hizo un trato, que sea su campeón para corregir anomalías en los diversos mundos existentes posibles, no creí que iba a encontrarme una cara conocida aquí-con eso dicho nos quedamos en silencio para estallar en una sonora carcajada, el se reía como loco y demente, mi sonrisa era baja y sádica, pero aun se escuchaba no obstante, no a su nivel pero algo es algo. Luego de un rato de estar así tranquilos, ponernos al días hablar de nuestras nuevas habilidades..

-Ahhh por cierto, antes de que se me olvide-lo vi mover la mano en el aire sin nada más que decir, creí que estaba loco pero una especie de ventana se mostro delante de mi cara…

 **Danmaku-Overlord**

 **¿Desea unirse a la party?**

 **Si/No**

Sin pensarlo mucho seleccione si, se mostro un menú de información básica de mi personaje.

 **Specterwlof3**

 **Nivel: 30**

 **HP: 5000**

 **Regeneración HP: 800 cada 10s**

 **MP: 500**

 **Regeneración MP: 15 cada 10s**

 **Fuerza: 300 máx**

 **Velocidad: 290**

 **Resistencia: 300 máx**

 **Sabiduría: 70**

 **Magia: 50**

 **Suerte: 15**

 **Precisión: 280**

 **Resistencias elementales**

 **Fuego: +15%, 3% de absorber**

 **Hielo: +15%, 1.5% de absorber**

 **Viento: +20%.**

 **Tierra: +40%; 5% de absorber**

 **Oscuridad: +70%, 7% de absorber**

 **Luz: -10%**

 **Hemorragia: +150%, 15% de absorber**

 **Veneno: +150%**

Bueno, esto es raro, pero está copado, me recuerda ese manhwua, creo que así era, The Gamer, esto es lo mismo pero en la vida real.

-¿Cool no? Tenemos la interfaz de un videojuego para nosotros mismos y además el inventario es infinito y no importa que tan grande sea el objeto o que tan pesado, este se guarda ahí sin gastar nada de nada, jajaja, bueno, te veo en un par de horas bro, tengo que dormir un poco, * **bostezo** *ya sabes lo cansado que me pongo yo, nos vemos-con eso dicho salto de techo en techo perdiéndose en la lejanía a los pocos segundos, negué con la cabeza ante su infantilismo y despreocupación para con todo, siempre hizo y hace lo que quiere, pero ni que, me moví de tal manera que me deje caer de la cornisa como si hubiera querido suicidarme, caí con un ruido sordo y algo el suelo quebrado pero nada más, ni siquiera perdí HP, camine hasta dar al hotel en el que me hospedaba y use mis habilidades para llegar a mi ventana en el segundo piso para entrar por la ventana que estaba abierta, me tire a mi cama y me dispuse a dormir la mona tranquilo y esperando pacientemente, este nuevo resultado es intrigante así como divertido, al lado de ese loco no podre aburrirme fácilmente.

En un par de horas, luego del amanecer a eso de las 7:30 AM ya estaba arriba vestido y limpio para moverse hacia Beacon, pague por la estadía y me largue a pesar de que la posadera me quiso hacer un desayuno, cosa a la que me negué por no desear molestar, afuera del hotel me fui con dirección hacia la academia mientras fumaba otra vez y escuchaba algo de música para matar el rato….

-salto de tiempo, 5 horas después-

(Normal POV)

En el trascurso de varias horas en el cielo se podían contemplar varias naves de pasajeros, cada una de ellas llevaba la próxima generación de cazadores y cazadoras, cada uno de los individuos preparados para poner a prueba su temple, sus ideales, su credo y código en ese lugar donde serán adiestrados y entrenados en el arte de la caza, serán la espada y el escudo del mundo, de cada persona ahí fuera que no puede defenderse, muchos cuentan con gran honor y nobleza vista de muchas maneras diferentes pero al mismo tiempo, la avaricia y la codicia por poder, gloria, riqueza y demás también está presente en sus corazones, en su alma…tal vez un día llegara el momento donde deberán decidir por cual bando tendrán que inclinarse y servir. Pero hasta entonces no son nada más que reclutas, los alumnos más antiguos y experimentados, de segundo, tercero y cuarto año estaban preparados para recibir a los novatos, muchos con una sonrisa, otros curiosos, y algunos con malicia, pero una cosa era segura, cada estudiante viejo de Beacon deseaba ver la iniciación de los nuevos ingresantes, deseaban ver de que podrían ser capaces cada uno de ellos, ver hasta dónde pueden soportar, hasta donde pueden llegar cuando se los presiona, cuando miras a la cara de la muerte, cuando esta se burla de ti, lista para reclamarte, solo quedan dos opciones, bajar la cabeza y dejarse dominar o alzarla, que tu mirar queme como la llama indomable y que tu alma ruga con el deseo de vivir para ver un día más, saber que no es suficiente para doblegarte, cada estudiante deseaba ver eso, era el espectáculo para ellos…

De una de las naves bajaron varios alumnos que destacaban por el resto, uno era un chico, rubio con ojos magenta oscuro, portaba un jean azul claro con zapatillas negras y guantes sin dedos de color marrón claro, su parte superior estaba protegida por un peto sin hombreras de color gris acero brillante con marcas/líneas en un amarillo tan radiante como el sol, debajo se notaba la capucha de una sudadera negra, en su cintura estaba envainada una espada larga de una mano y parece ser que en su mano izquierda estaba un artilugio desplegable de algún tipo, este chico salió corriendo de la nave para ir directo hacia un tacho de basura cercano y vomito su almuerzo, ganándose la risa de algunos y la compasión de otros, eran los nervios, decían muchos por dentro….

Otro era una chica que a simple vista parecía una muñeca de porcelana, piel pálida y blanca sin mancha alguna, botas de tacón alto de un blanco que parecían ser diamantes, una falda de combate con el interior en rojo escarlata, una especie de corsé blanco níveo y debajo un vestido como la nieve que tenía las mangas abiertas cual flores, en su cintura estaba guardado un estoque largo que en vez de guardia tenía un gran tambor para algo como balas pero no lo eran, eran contenedores para polvo, su mango era perfecto solo para ella y la hoja a pesar de ser fina se mostraba muy filosa así como bien forjada, sus ojos son como zafiros y diamantes, el azul zafiro y el azul hielo reunidos en una armonía pocas veces vista, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola lateral sujetada por algo como una tiara o una mini corona que se asemejaba a picos de hielo, en su ojo izquierdo estaba una cicatriz que solo la hacía ver más bella….claro si no desprendiera ese aire de snob y soberbia en oleadas…

Por otro lado estaba una dama de ropaje negro y blanco, recordando el ying-yang, una cinta/moño en su cabeza de color negro con algo de violeta, una bufanda negra suave a la vista atada a su cuello, tiras de lo que parece ser cuero abrazados en sus brazos mientras que en su brazo izquierdo una manga larga llegando casi hasta el hombro y sobre esta una banda de plata, unos pantalones cortos de color blanco que se unen a través de ligueros con medias hasta los muslos de color negro y en un lado de las mismas está plasmada la imagen de la belladona, zapatos de cuerina/cuero hasta los talones con algo de tacón, un arma extraña con ella, por un lado era una vaina larga y ancha como un rectángulo con un espacio quitado para dejar un agarre en la misma con el pomo y la empuñadura de un arma blanca sobresaliendo de su boca, pero el diseño y forma de la guardia era muy similar a un arma de fuego o parte de una…en su parte superior viste una camisa blanca sin mangas con un top negro que abraza su vientre, sus facciones son suaves a la vista pero su rostro posee un aire de indiferencia así como estoico a la vez, carente de emociones o una excelente cara de póker, su cabello es largo ébano hasta un poco por debajo del cuello pero no demasiado y algo ondulado, sin embargo; el rasgo más atrapante de esta damisela son sus ojos, orbes de un dorado ámbar tan profundo, tan bello y tan cautivador que si uno no tiene cuidado puede ser seducido con facilidad.

Un chico de rasgos orientales, de cabellera negra como la noche con un gran mechón de un color rosa neón que cae en su cara calma y pacífica con los ojos también rosa pero de un tono más fuerte, como neón, viste con ropa de color verde, algo como un suéter o una camisa con las mangas anchas y sueltas y debajo lo que parece ser una remera suave de color negro, pantalones de color caqui y zapatos marrones, en sus caderas están guardadas dos pistolas ametralladoras que en la parte debajo del cañón están unidas largas cuchillas curvadas cual dagas asesinas.

A su lado va una chica de cabello corto naranja y una personalidad fácilmente burbujeante y alegre por la gran sonrisa en su cara, cualquiera que los viera juntos pensaría dos cosas posibles, la primera es que son dos polos opuestos uno del otro, un chico completamente calmado y tranquilo y una chica muy enérgica e hiperactiva, la segunda es que muchos le tendrían compasión al sujeto por aguantar todo ese aluvión de charla incesante de la parte de la joven hasta que descubren que ambos son grandes conocidos así como amigos. La chica viste una camisa sin mangas blanca con u un peto gris que tiene un corazón partido al medio en el centro, guantes sin dedos, falda y zapatillas de color rosa complementaban su ropa, en su espalda esta reposando un lanzagranadas que también se puede ver un corazón roto, tiene unos lindos ojos de un tono azul eléctrico.

Una chica alta que puede pasar perfectamente como una reina amazona, su cabello es largo, atado en una cola de caballo que cae hasta su espalda baja de un color rojo vino, sus ojos son de un verde esmeralda, su vestimenta es una armadura de batalla de color cobre con decoraciones en oro, su peto llega hasta el comienzo de su vientre, sus botas/grebas van hasta las rodillas, sus guanteletes llegan hasta el antebrazo, tiene una diadema en su cabeza, en su espalda descansa un escudo redondo con un símbolo, en su cintura una larga espada curvada en ambos lados como una espada espartana de color rojo sangre y el filo en color de oro. Tiene una suave y linda sonrisa en su cara.

Por último llegan bajando la futura cazadora Ruby Rose junto a otra chica que es una cabeza más alta que ella, la está sosteniendo por el cuello y abrazándola desde un costado con Ruby tratando de zafarse mientras se retuerce de manera infantil, su largo pelo cae en cascada rebelde por toda la espalda hasta un poco más allá de su trasero, su ropa es poca pero resalta su figura, así como atractiva y hermosa es firme y se nota el trabajo que puso en su entrenamiento por los músculos ocultos pero visibles ante el ojo observador, un cuerpo construido para la fuerza pura y la resistencia más allá de los limites, sus ojos son de un seductor violeta; viste una chamara de cuero marrón clara que está abierta exponiendo un top corto que solo cubre sus senos grandes, en sus manos guantes sin dedos negros con unas especies de muñequeras de oro, unos shorts de gimnasia negros que están cubiertos por lo que parece ser algo como un velo que cubre su parte posterior unidos a un cinturón marrón oscuro, botas altas hasta la rodilla de un marrón claro con tres hebillas de color oro en las mismas, en su cuello una bufanda naranja, tiene una gran sonrisa socarrona en su cara así como divertida al ver a Ruby tratando de zafarse de su agarre de hierro.

-Yang, basta, no respiro, aire, aire-decía cómicamente Ruby tratando de zafarse del agarre de la ahora conocida Yang.

-Au, bueno, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi linda y adorable hermanita menor viene a Beacon, y dos años antes del permitido, eso es increíble, serás la comidilla de todo el mundo así como la envidia de muchos sis, jeje-decía Yang mientras se reía, Ruby por otro lado solo se le quedo mirando unos segundos hasta que suspiro y sonrió de nuevo.

-Lo que tu digas Yang, pero eso de ser la comidilla de la escuela no quiero, estoy bien, además ¿te tengo a ti, no? No necesito a otros-dijo como si nada, Yang por un lado sonrió pero esa sonrisa era una tediosa así como insegura, debatiéndose internamente si debe o no decir las siguientes palabras.

-Bueno, sí, pero debes conocer a otras personas Rubes, debes salir de tu caparazón-lo ultimo lo dijo con fuerza como si tratara de dar a entender el punto que era sencillo pero aun así…

-Yang Xiao Long ¿Estas separándote de mí? ¿Así nada más? No soy un perrito abandonado en la calle, Hmph, mi propia hermana-se quejaba Ruby mientras le daba la espalda, Yang por otro lado solo se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía de nuevo aunque estaba cargada con un ligero aire de cansancio.

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo gente…._ eran sus pensamientos, debía tratar de que su hermana saliera aunque sea un poco más y conociera gente nueva.

-Ruby, sis, te quiero mucho pero debes crecer, vamos, veras que será algo muy agradable tener un amigo-le dijo con confianza y decisión, como si fuera algo escrito.

-No hace falta, te tengo a ti, y no necesito crecer, yo tomo leche-con eso dicho Ruby se llevo su mano al pecho con orgullo como si fuera lo cierto e innegable. Pero la imagen fugaz de un chico de cabello ébano como la noche y mirada sangrienta vino a su mente pero así como vino se fue.

-Ruby ¿Estás bien? Parecías ida durante unos segundos. ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?-le pregunto preocupada Yang a su hermana.

-¿Qué? Oh nada de nada Yang, solo recordaba a alguien ¿Me pregunto donde estará?-se dijo lo ultimo más para sí pero su hermana se le acerco con la cara igual o mejor que el gato de Cheshire, se estaba riendo muy mal, Ruby vio esto y no sentía nada bueno del mismo, nada bueno en lo más mínimo.

-Ohhh jejeje veo, parece que mi hermanita al fin está notando e interesándose por alguien, anda, sis, desembucha, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta-decía emocionada Yang mientras asaltaba con preguntas , mejor dicho reclamos a su hermana menor, esta a duras penas podía responder, en especial cuando las cuestiones se hacían cada vez más y más….subidas de tono.

-¿Como se llama?-

-Virgilio-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Parece ser de unos 18 o 19 años-

-Mmm mayor para ti, veamos ¿Cómo es?-

-Viste de negro en su mayoría, de cabello igual o aun más oscuro y ojos color rojo sangre-

-Apariencia punk o de rebelde, de acuerdo ¿Cómo es?-

-Frío, calmado, parece ser alguien que se aburre mucho, pero a pesar de su apariencia de malo es bastante amable, me ayudo y protegió cuando estaba persiguiendo a Torchwick anoche-esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que no paso desapercibida a Yang, debía conocer a este Virgilio y ver cuál era su intención para con su hermanita.

-¿Intento besarte?-

-¿QUÉ? ¡YAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!-dijo toda rosa Ruby mientras esa imagen iba a su cabeza

-¿Te toco?-

-No-no-no-no digas estupideces-

-¿Intento algo contigo? ¿Te sedujo? ¿Trato de hacerte algo?-dijo cada vez más enojada.

-NADA DE ESO TONTA, solo me acompaño un par de manzanas, hablo conmigo, me pregunto si quería que fuéramos amigos y me pregunto si quería que viéramos Beacon juntos hoy, eso es todo-lo dijo con fuerza y algo de molestia al pensar en los supuestos que describía su hermana, Yang nunca fue conocida por la sutileza o tacto, siempre contundente y asertiva.

-Ohhhh jajajaja, parece que me preocupe por nada, Ruby tienes un amigo, bien, me alegra mucho, pero…..-ahora su mirada se hizo de un rojo fuego que quemaba con solo posarte los ojos encima, bastaba para darte escalofríos al verla y mucho más para el bastardo que sea el receptor de dicho odio ardiente como el infierno….

-Si trata de algo que no debe, solo silba, grita mi nombre Rubes, le arrancare las pelotas y se las aplasto antes de-pero no pudo terminar ya que Ruby la detuvo de continuar su diatriba loca auto inducida por su sobreprotección para con ella.

-Gracias Yang, lo tendré en mente-le dijo con cuidado para calmar al demonio rubio, esta se calmo y sus ojos volvieron al violeta despacio, luego sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado en primer lugar.

 _A veces me pregunto si es bipolar,_ pensaba Ruby al verla cambiar de un estado de ánimo a otro.

-Oooook, sis, aquí están mis amigos, chau-de la nada un grupo de personas vinieron y Yang se fue con ellos dejando a su hermana sola de momento, esta trato de detenerla al preguntarle cosas como, la ubicación de las habitaciones, si tenían a habitaciones en primer lugar, y otras cosas más, al ver que su hermana no respondió se encorvo resignada pero reanimo sus ánimos decaídos y decidió seguir sola de momento con optimismo….

Optimismo que le duro poco ya que mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta de adónde iba y acabo perdiéndose, se detuvo enfrente de una gran fuente tratando a duras penas de reubicarse otra vez pero en eso no noto a la chica de cabello de nieve y choco contra ella provocando que todo su equipaje se abra y disperse por el suelo, que la gran mayoría dentro de la maleta era polvo, cristales de varios tipos, siendo el que cayó más alejado de ellos de un tono blanco puro, este si bien no tenía una alineación elemental no dejaba de ser polvo concentrado y polvo concentrando en manos inexpertas/idiotas era igual a problemas. Ruby se agacho a recoger los cristales mientras se disculpaba con quien sea que choco, cuando tomo algunos y se los entrego a su dueño levanto la mirada para verlo mejor, deseo no haberlo hecho, el ángel de nieve le miraba con una intensidad que le dio un ligero escalofrió a Ruby.

-Lo siento mucho, yo, yo, yo, no veía por donde iba-trato de disculparse Ruby, la chica, solo tomo los cristales que aun estaban dispersado en el suelo, se los entrego a su dueña con algo de temblor en su mano, esta chasqueo la lengua molesta y prácticamente se los arranco de para ponerlos de nuevo en su valija. Ruby creyó que esto le apaciguaría, cuan equivocada estaba…

-Tú, tonta idiota, debes prestar atención, esto es Beacon, no puedes estar espaciando en las nubes o en una fantasía, y además esto es polvo, p-o-l-v-o, algo extremadamente delicado como peligroso, no debe ser arrojado así nada más, y este polvo en particular es de la cantera Schnee, hmph, pero una simple imitación a cazadora no entenderá esto-despotricaba tanto para Ruby como para sí misma, Ruby trato de calmarla así como pedir de nuevo disculpas, incluso trato de ver si podía ser su amiga.

-Ja, si claro, seamos amigas, vamos a pintarnos las uñas, comamos helado mientras vemos una película, hablemos de chicos guapos-para cualquier otro que lo escuchara notaría el sarcasmo saliendo de su boca, pero Ruby siendo la niña inocente e ingenua se lo creyó.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto esperanzada como un niño al que le dan su regalo de navidad antes de tiempo y bajo una sobredosis de azúcar.

-Por supuesto que no, yo, Weiss Schnee, heredera del la Compañía Schnee, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo en algo tan tribal como esto-lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo un gesto a Ruby, está bajo la cabeza un poco dolida.

-No te quedes ahí, busca los otros 3 cristales que faltan por tu culpa-le reprendió Schnee, Ruby a toda prisa los busco para irse lejos de ella, cuanto más lejos este mejor, cerca de un banco vio un cristal rojo, parecía que la suerte le sonreía por momentos, lo tomo con una ligera sonrisa pensando que la chica de nieve lo aceptaría y sería mucho menos agresiva o hiriente, pero al momento de entregárselo algo de tierra llego a su nariz provocando que estornudara, esto de alguna formo hizo que el cristal en su mano que estaba siendo tomado por la chica peli nívea se activara, brillo durante unas milésimas de segundo para explotar en una gran nube de tierra y polvo, lo bueno es que el cristal no estaba tan concentrado, de no ser así las cosas en verdad serian feas en dicho momento. Si bien no hay heridos, Ruby parece no estar a salvo de la mirada de muerte y rabia de Schnee.

 ***Pasos** * **pasos***

Ambas miraron hacia donde provenía el sonido, la mujer de cabello negro y ojos de oro se acerco con un cristal claro en su mano, se lo extendió a Weiss, esta lo tomo e intercambiaron varias palabras que al principio le pareció a Weiss un reconocimiento que en su mente se lo merece hasta que la dama de negro dijo sobre los rumores de que la compañía de su familia está en el trato de esclavos y la discriminación, Weiss cansada de esto solo se retiro con sus cosas pero recordó que le faltaba un cristal, miro a los lados buscandolo ignorando a los dos detrás de ella, delante de ella se paró un chico de cabello negro con los ojos de un rojo sangre y mayor que ellas, en su mano apretado con firmeza el cristal de un tono negro…

(Vergil POV)

-¿Buscabas esto Blancanieves?-le dije con aburrimiento pero debajo de mi tono esta la molestia y la sorna para con ella, como odio esta clase de gente, solo por tener la billetera un poco más gorda no te da ese derecho a molestar, degradar, insultar o humillar a otros, al fin y al cabo los ricos son solo sacos de carne miserables que necesitan hacer a otros miserables ya que al tener todo no saben el significado de la palabra "conformarse".

-Hmph, si, dámelo de una vez-me dijo la heredera Schnee mientras me lo arrancaba con violencia y se marchaba, mire de reojo sobre mi hombro para que solo quedara ante ella mi un poco de mi perfil con mi ojo observándola detenidamente.

-De nada Blancanieves-le dije con molestia, no recibí ninguna respuesta de ella, solo otro "Hmph" y siguió su camino como si nada, tch, perra….

-Yo caperucita, lamento llegar tarde, este lugar es muy grande y todavía está dando una vuelta-le dije a Ruby con algo de diversión en mi voz, veo como ella se nota visiblemente mucho mejor ahora que estoy para sacarle esos pensamientos y las cosas que dijo la chica blanca antes, la otra presente se movió fuera de nosotros para irse por su camino, Ruby le agradeció no obstante, esta solo miro sobre su hombro para asentir y se fue, no recordaba que Blake fuera tan así….o bueno.

-¿Vamos Caperucita?-le pregunte aburrido ya, ella se río un poco para iniciar nuestra gira, en el camino luego de pasar de nuevo por esta fuente y perdernos oficialmente nos topamos con otro chico, el chico rubio de ojos magenta.

-Hey, hola chicos-nos saludo, se veía algo abatido o incluso intimidado por estar en Beacon, tal como recuerdo de mi mundo, de todos los personajes Jaune es el que peor complejo tiene, siempre deseando demostrarse que puede con este desafío pero la falta de autoconfianza y valor le deja saboreando la amarga derrota y decepción…

-Ohh ¿No es el chico vomito?-pregunto Ruby con inocencia mientras le miraba, Jaune bajo la mirada apenado pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-Ohhh vamos, entonces debería llamarte chica asfalto, por la forma que en que caíste de cara al suelo al hacer explotar ese cristal antes-dijo mientras se divertía un poco ante el puchero que hizo Ruby, por mi parte solo sonreí de lado.

-Mucho gusto, Jaune Arc, corto, fresco, elegante, a las damas les encanta-dijo con lo que creyó es un acento y tono ganador de mujeres, Ruby se le quedo mirando con cara de palo.

-Parece que no para esta dama, mucho gusto Jaune, soy Virgilio Umbra, pero dime Vergil-le dije mientras extendía mi mano, nos dimos un apretón para cada uno responder con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Mucho gusto Jaune, soy Ruby Rose, y disculpa por lo de chico vomito-le dijo apenada y tratando de disculparse, Jaune solo lo negó con un gesto de la mano pero su sonrisa seguía.

-No importa, solo digo que el mareo en un viaje es algo normal para mucha gente, no es tanto para impresionarse-trato de salvarse su propio cuello pero solo logro enterrarse más y más, me reí por lo bajo ante esto. Caminamos los tres sin rumbo fijo hasta que Ruby se detuvo un poco y nos pregunto.

-¿Entonces qué armas tienen chicos? Jejeje este es mi amor Crescent Rose-dijo con orgullo mientras quitaba algo rectangular de su espalda que al activar algún mecanismo se movió sobre sí mismo para convertirse en una inmensa guadaña que en el mango tenía las partes e un rifle francotirador, mira, cargador, cerrojo a palanca, gatillo.

-Gau eso es increíble-dijo algo intimidado Jaune, este me miro junto con Ruby, bueno…aquí vamos, espero no asustarlos….mucho.

-¿Cuál es tu arma Vergil?-me pregunto curiosa y muy animada Ruby al intentar adivinar mi arma, solo sonreí de lado y deje que mi poder invada mis brazos, mis ojos brillaron de color rojo sangre como si fueran luces infernales.

-Bueno Ruby, gracias a mi semblanza no necesito el uso de armas, soy mi propia arma, no te asustes ¿Si? Lo mismo va para ti Jaune-les dije, deje que los zarcillos negros se movieran por todo el contorno de mis brazos, dejando solo las cuchillas largas, una por cada dedo de once pulgadas de largo, esta vez tenía una mayor cantidad de picos a lo largo de los brazos, en el antebrazo sobresalía una larga hoja roma como hueso picudo, en los hombros picos más pequeños con los zarcillos negros despidiendo un brillo suave en rojo.

-…..-

-…-

-Tadaaaa-les dije con sorna y diversión, la primera en reaccionar fue Ruby.

-Eso, eso, eso, es TAN COOOOOLLLLLLLL VERGIL GENIAL, ¡¿QUE MÁS PUEDES HACER?!-bueno, esto si no lo esperaba, sabía que le gustaban las armas pero esto en verdad es pasarse un poco a mi parecer.

-Bueno puedo hacer una inmensa cuchilla/espadón/sierra, unos guanteletes grandes como guantes de boxeo con manoplas en ellos, una especie de látigo retráctil, unos escudos armados con pinchos como puercoespín, una armadura….eso es todo lo que puedo hacer-le explique en esencia mi habilidad, Jaune por otro lado estaba haciendo la imitación perfecta de un pez fuera del agua por cómo estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir nada de nada.

-IN..in..in…interesante Vergil, eres hábil a simple vista-si Jaune antes estaba intimidado ahora está completamente desanimado, aquí viene esa parte…

-¿Y Jaune, cuál es tu arma?-ahora Ruby estaba el doble de excitada luego de ver estas armas, bueno arma viviente ya que técnicamente eso es lo que soy, vimos como Jaune desenvaino su espada larga de una mano, su mango era de un color marrón oscuro y de guardia dorado simple, su hoja de acero brillante limpia y pulida, se notaba filosa, luego tomo algo y lo activo para crear su escudo que tiene de símbolo estampado dos medias lunas mirando hacia arriba, se veían simples pero no por eso deja de ser efectivo, n manos maestras debe temerse, y Jaune no ve eso.

-Linda espada, se nota que fue buen cuidada como mantenida-le dije para tratar de animarlo, este sonrió un poco pero miro mis cuchillas, mi acero biológico de un tono mucho más oscuro, eso en conjunto con los zarcillos y picos se ve tanto intimidante como amenazante, al notar eso bajo la mirada.

-Genial ¿Y qué hace?-pregunto inocentemente Ruby, Jaune trato de salvarse un poco al decir algo sobre el peso de su escudo retráctil pero fracaso cuando Ruby le quito crédito sin quererlo.

-Animo Jaune, como lo estás diciendo, esa arma paso de generación en generación, una gran reliquia, sigue invicta y en pie cuando muchas otras ahora son solo mera chatarra, su filo sigue igual de poderoso y parece brillar, como si un maestro herrero hubiera puesto todo su afán en crearla para un noble guerrero, guerrero que estoy viendo ahora mismo-le dije de manera simple pero sincera, Jaune se me quedo mirando durante unos segundos para suavizar su mirada y dar una gran sonrisa, Ruby a mi lado también dio su propia sonrisa, quite mis cuchillas para volver a mis brazos "originales".

-Gracias Vergil, y gracias también a ti Ruby por animarme-dijo animado de sobremanera Jaune, luego de esto ambos guardaron sus armas y seguimos caminando, pero en el camino nos cuestionamos sobre adonde ir, Jaune dijo que la estaba siguiendo a Ruby, esta que me estaba siguiendo, por mi parte solo me encogí de hombros, total tenemos al menos otra media hora para ir a la sala central donde nos espera una conferencia de bienvenida, clásica, larga, tediosa, aburrida. Saque un cigarro y lo fumaba tranquilo, ellos se vieron algo sorprendidos de mi actuar, les dije con indiferencia de que fumo desde los 15 años, negaron con la cabeza pero seguimos paseando, cuando nos quedamos con 15 minutos decidimos ir directamente hacia la iniciación de Beacon…

-salto de lugar, auditorio-

(Normal POV)

Todos los nuevos alumnos estaban parados en filas horizontales en el gran auditorio, en el medio y hacia delante estaba lo que parece ser un escenario varios metros encima para que los nuevos alumnos vieran, ahí estaban el Director Ozpin y la profesora Glynda Goodwitch, cada uno esperaba las palabras de su nuevo director, este estaba tomando café, se acerco al micrófono.

-No daré un discurso largo, en vez de eso seré sincero, cada uno de ustedes aquí presentes vino aquí por sus propias razones y deseos pero en común hay una necesidad, la d formar cazadores y cazadoras que protegerán Remanente de la amenaza de los Grimm, pero sin embargo al verlos veo gente vacía, hueca con un gran potencial y poder durmiendo dentro de sí, al mismo tiempo desean un propósito, una razón para usar dicho poder y del porque vinieron aquí, vinieron por un guía, una explicación para ustedes mismos-con eso dicho dio un paso atrás, cada uno pensaba en algún sentido de dicho discurso, solo los más analíticos y observadores podrían darle algún sentido a las palabras dichas por su director, luego se acero la profesora Goodwitch.

-Esta noche dormirán en la sala de baile, mañana a primera hora tendrán la ceremonia de iniciación, las clases comenzaran pasado mañana, pueden retirarse-con so dicho se escucho murmullos y varios grupos hablando entre sí, lentamente la gente comenzó a dispersarse alrededor para ver mejor como es la academia. Cada grupo se iba a sus anchas, al menos hasta que sea momento de descansar, pero la emoción, la ansiedad y el miedo seguirían con ellos durante un buen par de horas…

-esa misma noche, sala de baile-

(Normal POV)

Todos los nuevos alumnos estaban ya sea postrados en sus sacos de dormir, sentados dando un último mantenimiento a sus armas, charlando para matar el tiempo o alguna otra cosa, entre ellos estaba Ruby acostada boca abajo en su saco de dormir ya completamente vestida con su pijama que consistía en una playera sin mangas negra, un antifaz negro sobre su cabeza con decoración similar a la cara de un Grimm Beowulf adorable y pantalones ligeros blancos con diseños de corazones, estaba escribiendo algo con una sonrisa mientras tarareaba una melodía suave para sí misma, claro hasta que llego su hermana Yang, también vestida para dormir, tiene unos mini shorts negros y una musculosa naranja que se marca a su vientre y senos, su sonrisa marca registrada plasmada en su cara.

-Gau, mira cuantos chicos, este lugar está repleto hasta el fondo-dijo divertida al ponerse cómoda, tirada en su saco al lado del de su hermana con su brazo sosteniendo su cabeza, Ruby le dedico una mirada divertida pero también algo apenada.

-No creo que papá aceptara tantos chicos aquí-dijo mientras echaba un ojo a los alrededores, muchos chicos estaban descamisados, haciendo flexionar sus músculos o molestándose entre ellos.

-Pero papá no está aquí Rubes * **gruñido sexy** *-explico Yang mientras miraba la "mercancía" en venta, hasta que paso Jaune vestido en un pijama de cuerpo completo de un tono azul, al verlas les hizo un guiño, esto saco una mueca a Yang y un ligera risa a Ruby.

-¿Y dónde está tu chico?-le cuestiono Yang a su hermana, esta se puso roja pero lo negó rápidamente.

-Vergil no es mi chico, y debe estar por ahí mmmmm, ahí está-dijo feliz, felicidad que no paso desapercibida a su hermana rubia, esta miro donde Ruby estaba señalando y vio algo que en verdad le gusto, dos chicos descamisados, uno de cabello cuervo con los ojos más rojos que allá visto jamás, parecía rubíes de alta gama solo para ricos, su pecho cincelado con músculos definidos pero no exagerados, su cuerpo construido para el movimiento, la agilidad, la velocidad y la resistencia, además de varios tatuajes, en su hombro el tribal de un escorpión y debajo de este el símbolo del Biohazard, en su hombro izquierdo la cabeza de un lobo aullando en forma de tribal, su compañero era como de la estatura de un niño de 14 años pero su cuerpo denotaba el gran trabajo por el cual había pasado así como las cicatrices de arma blanca que se exhibían cual medallas de guerra en todo su torso y vientre, era numerosas pero pequeñas, esto daba un indicio de lo bueno que era al momento de luchar y lo resistente que es su cuerpo, junto al paquete de ocho duro como roca, ambos estaban sentados contra la pared, el ojirojo estaba con los brazos detrás la cabeza como almohada descansando mientras que su amigo estaba con unos lentes de marco cuadrado negros leyendo un libro, logro ver que era algo de armas y polvo, era la revista favorita de Ruby "Armas y Polvo para fanáticos". Se veían alegres mientras discutían de algo.

-Vamos quiero conocer a tu futuro novio-le dijo Yang mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia ellos con Ruby tratando de detenerla y negar lo de novio futuro mientras trataba de no sonrojarme más que su propia capa en vano. Se acercaron lo suficiente como para que los chicos las notaran.

-Hoooolaaaaaaa chicos, ¿Cómo están?-dijo alegre Yang con una Ruby apenada siendo sujetada por el cuello de su remera.

-Hola caperucita, hola señorita-les saludo Vergil con respeto pero por un segundo paso sus ojos sobre Yang, esta sonrió al tener su atención.

-*silbido* whoa, Vergil me dijiste que Ruby era linda pero verla en persona y en compañía de esta belleza, perro con suerte-le dijo divertido Soujiro a su amigo a la vez que le golpeaba con el codo en su costado, Vergil solo se río entre dientes.

-Por cierto, donde están mis modales, Soujiro Wang-Yu a su servicio señoritas-se presento con coquetería Soujiro a las dos, ambas se presentaron.

-Ruby te volviste una chica egoísta, guardarte esto para ti sola, niña mala jajaja-Yang se reía por las reacciones cómicas de una Ruby sonrojada, Soujiro se río con ganas por las payasadas de las hermanas y Vergil solo sonrió divertido por su amiga.

-Bueno chicos, ¿Emocionados por mañana? ¿Listas para algo de diversión?-les pregunto sonriente Soujiro, su sonrisa denotaba las ganas de un buen combate y quemar adrenalina, Yang choco sus puños con su propia sonrisa loca, Ruby sonrió con confianza y Vergil marco su cara con su sonrisa psicópata.

-Preparado para una masacre jejeje-dijo divertido y sádico Vergil.

-Claro que estoy lista, nerviosa pero lista-dijo Ruby al grupo pequeño de amigos recién formados.

-Ohh niño nací lista para este negocio ¿Cuántos Grimm muertos quieres?-le reto Yang a Soujiro, este respondió al desafío.

-No, eso va por mi cuenta blonde, la pregunta aquí ¿Cuánto puedes aguantar ahí afuera mañana?-le subió la apuesta Soujiro, Vergil suspiro al lado de Ruby.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se rieron un poco mientras los otros dos se desafiaban o aumentaban el peligro suicida del desafío.

-Déjame adivinar tu hermana es una cabeza caliente ¿No es así?-le pregunto Vergil con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a los dos discutir ahora por quien puede matar más en menos tiempo sin romper sudar.

-Yep, Yang siempre fue así, y tu amigo es igual por lo que veo-le respondió Ruby, pero Vergil solo lo negó.

-No, Soujiro es un belicista en toda regla, no le interesa meterse con los débiles que le quitan su tiempo, si lucha, lo hace con todo sin contenerse y siempre contra un oponente fuerte, solo batalla con quien es igual de fuerte que él o lo supera, si es este ultimo ten por seguro que no se ira de la pelea hasta que haya ganado o hasta que hayan pateado su culo-le contesto Vergil sonriendo ante la escena, Ruby solo suspiro mientras veía los hermanos separados al nacer luchando frente a ellos, ahora habían chocado frentes mirándose con odio luego de que se llamaron cobarde y loca al desafío suicida de antes, hacer una pial de Grimm en medio de la iniciación o cazar al Grimm más grande y anciano que mora en el Bosque Esmeralda. Yang y Soujiro se separaron y miraron con determinación pura que no es flanqueada por nada, luego se acercaron con pasos fuertes hacia los dos restantes y proclamaron con fuerza.

-Bien, Vergil es mi testigo, hare una pila de Grimm mañana o traeré la cabeza del más grande y anciano del jodido bosque-le dijo con fuerza Soujiro mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hermano, este solo alzo una ceja y se puso a fumar para calmar la migraña por el nuevo problema en el que fue puesto sin pedir o hacer nada de nada, quería a Soujiro, pero a veces solo sabía darles problemas…..problemas con P mayúscula.

-Ahhh de acuerdo seré tu testigo o cómo diablos quieras llamarlo, me voy a la cama-con eso dicho Vergil dio una profunda calada a su cigarro y lo hecho al suelo para pisarlo, luego se despidió del resto a dormir ignorando la mirada de asombro de muchos de los presentes por su atrevimiento a fumar en la Academia, Soujiro solo se río de su indiferencia o rebeldía para con el sistema, Yang sonrío un poco por ello y Ruby estaba pensando que se había metido con un montón de locos pero tenía una gran sonrisa ya que eran sus nuevos amigos, el loco belicista y el indiferente, aunque este último parecía ser bastante sádico, ohh bueno, quien era ella para juzgar.

-Bien, entonces Ruby es mi testigo, hare esa pila y te me postraras de rodillas cuando este en la cima como reina, vamos Ruby-dijo sonriendo con orgullo y seguridad en sí misma Yang mientras tiraba del brazo de su hermana, Ruby a duras penas se despidió de los chicos, Soujiro hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo, una vez solos este también se tumbo en su saco de dormir.

-Jejeje tienes buen gusto bro, pero ¿Sabes algo?-

-….-

-Mañana será un verdadero baño de sangre, puedo sentirlo jajajaja no puedo esperar-se dijo mientras miraba su mano flexionada como una garra de bestia, su aura se mostro, un tono blanco y negro bailando suavemente sobre su piel, el negro de un pozo sin fondo y el blanco, la luz al final del túnel de la muerte, solo Vergil pudo sentir el gran pico de poder que está oculto dentro de su amigo, su aura se manifestó parcialmente, rojo sangre, rojo escarlata, dos tonos de rojo que se movían por el contorno de su cuerpo con violencia cual látigos endemoniados, se dio vuelta para mostrar sus ojos de brillando como si fueran pozos al infierno.

-De eso no hay duda bro, la anomalía esta cerca, muy cerca de la Academia, puedo sentirla, no, podemos sentirla, mañana le daremos muerte-dijo con el tono frío y de comandante, pero el tono sádico y malvado se podía sentir debajo, Soujiro solo sonrió aun más por ello.

-Si bro-dicho y hecho se fueron a dormir los dos, sueños de sangre, masacres, chillidos de agonía de sus enemigos y las bestias inmundas que azotan este mundo, de sus cabezas colgadas en picas.

Por otro lado Ruby trato de hacerse amiga de la chica que la ayudo junto a Vergil, Yang trato de darle una mano como mediadora entre ellas, la chica de cabello negro aun con la cinta puesta estaba vestida con una especie de yukata corta hasta los muslos, se hallaba leyendo un libro con una vela encendida cerca para darle luz, su rostro era indiferente ante las hermanas, Yang dijo por lo bajo que era un caso perdido pero Ruby fue más insistente y pudo entablar una conversación ligera sobre el libro leído hasta que llego la chcia Schnee a pudrir el ambiente, iniciaron una discusión entre tres de las cuatro, Blake Belladona, la chica de cabello negro y la linda cinta en su cabeza solo suspiro al ver que no podría leer solo decidió apagar la vela para irse a dormir, en la mañana tal vez pueda seguir leyendo un poco, o al menso eso esperaba.

-a la mañana siguiente-

(Normal POV)

Ya todo el mundo arriba y preparado, estaban en un cuarto con sus casilleros abiertos tomando y equipándose con su arma y armaduras listos para su iniciación, en el mismo estaban Jaune que intento coquetear con Weiss, grave error, luego de esto se acerco la reina amazona que intento presentarse a Jaune pero Weiss la corto al intentar dar a entender quien era, el rubio siendo el tonto que es no capto el punto a pesar de las pistas obvias que recibió, Weiss termino estallando al decir que Pirra Nikos estaba en todas las cajas de cereal del "Guerrero de la Fortuna" (N/A:ni me acuerdo el nombre del cereal ese, no pidan milagros XD). Jaune solo se divirtió por eso y lo creyó mucho mejor que los demás títulos que posee Pirra, esto le cayó muy bien a la pelirroja pero al tratar de prolongar la conversación Weiss se interpuso dando a entender que alguien como Jaune no podría estar cerca de Pirra, este cabizbajo asintió y se marcho a por sus cosas mientras era observado por una Pirra algo decepcionada de que se marchara y una feliz Weiss que intento formar una alianza con ella, pero sonó la campana indicando que se quedaban sin tiempo.

Por otro lado estaban Ruby y su hermana Yang hablando de nuevo sobre la concha de Ruby en cuanto a su timidez y falta de amigos, esta alego que no era necesario el tener amigos mientras abrazaba a una preparada Crescent Rose contra su pecho, aludiendo a que las armas eran mejores, cosa que le saco un ligero suspiro a Yang, la rubia intento convencerla de que formara su propio equipo pero Ruby rápidamente lo negó al decir que esperaba que ambas formaran el suyo, cosa que llevo a una nueva discusión antes de que ambas se arreglaran de nuevo y se marcharan a con el resto de los nuevos iniciados; Vergil y Soujiro estaban ya vestidos con sus respectivos uniformes de batalla, Vergil había cambiado su chaqueta por un tapado largo hasta las rodillas negro algo rasgado, guantes sin los dedos pulgar e índice de cuero, pantalones de jeans azul oscuro con botas tácticas grises, todo hecho con sus zarcillos. Soujiro por otro lado aun conservaba su chaqueta de hoodie azul con sus pantalones de gimnasia negros, zapatillas deportivas negras con guantes sin dedos de cuero azul oscuro, un collar con un rostro amorfo/demoniaco de plata colgando de su cuello, parecía que las "venas" del rostro estaban brillando con los colores rojo fuego y un tinte de amarillo, naranja y violeta, era como ver una imagen térmica, sus anteojos estaban en su rostro.

-Listo gente, cuidado que hay voy jajaja-dijo de manera arrogante mientras preparaba su aura y semblanza dentro de sí, la despertó para la batalla que pronto les asaltaría, a su lado Vergil cerró su casillero con indiferencia y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del recinto para comenzar la iniciación pero su sonrisa macabra e instinto asesino estaba flor de piel, hace un rato que no mato nada, y esa sensación de euforia, de poder, de sobrevivir contra la muerte en una de sus miles de caras era lo que necesitaba, solo esperaba que la anomalía sea algo que le dé un desafío.

-salto de lugar, fuera d Beacon, acantio frente al Bosque Esmeralda-

(Normal POV)

Todos los estudiantes, al menos los de este periodo de tiempo estaban parados sobre una especie de plataforma en una línea horizontal con la mirada hacia el bosque esmeralda, a un lado de ellos estaban Ozpin y Goodwitch, este con su fiel taza de café y la profesora con una tableta mirando hacia los alumnos diferentes esperando algo.

-*sorbo* Bien, como se estarán preguntando sobre la iniciación, aquí es donde se llevara a cabo, en el bosque hay una ruinas al norte, su objetivo es dirigirse hacia allí, tomar una reliquia que fue puesta para luego moverse hacia los acantilados que están al oeste de las ruinas, no duden en usar sus habilidades al máximo contra los peligrosos que moran en el bosque, flanqueen o duden y acabaran muertos-con eso dicho volvió a tomar otro sorbo de café y prosiguió.

-Bueno, aquí es donde se elegirá a su compañero o compañera de equipo para su estadía en Beacon y futura carrera como cazadores-esto llamo la atención de cada uno de los presentes, en especial de Ruby que estaba algo ansiosa por ello, en su mente estaba enfocada en encontrarse con su hermana Yang al instante.

-La primera persona con la que hagan contacto visual será su compañero de equipo, con eso dicho, buena suerte-les dijo mientras le dio un asentimiento a Goodwitch, esta le asintió para apretar un botón en su tableta, uno a uno los alumnos fueron lanzados sobre el bosque en medio del aire como cohetes, por su parte Yang se puso los lentes de sol y se acomodo para salir disparada con un gran grito de júbilo, Ruby respiro profundamente mientras pensaba en que debe reunirse con yang lo antes posible, se inclino un poco hacia atrás con su pierna dominante mirando hacia delante, salió disparada y se acomodo en el aire mientras armo a Crescent Rose para equilibrarse y disparar, de esta forma se mantendría en el aire un poco más, la heredera Schnee; Weiss solo se acomodo en la plataforma mientras desenvaino su estoque especial y sonrió con confianza y arrogancia, estaba preparada, con eso en mente se encontró con el cielo pocos segundos después.

Blake se posiciono en una postura que puede pasar por la mescla de una postura de lucha con arma blanca y la postura de un animal, en especifico un gato por la forma en que su espalda se arqueo como uno con la cabeza gacha y hacia delante, lista para cazar.

Ren Lie, el artista marcial de cabello negro y un mecho magenta tomo una posición de artista marcial, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente para calmarse a sí mismo, luego salió hacia el cielo con la determinación y la calma total plasmada en su rostro.

Nora Valkirye, la chica de pelo naranja y de actitud burbujeante solo sonrió con diversión y casi locura, se río con júbilo mientras volaba por los aires sin un cuidado en el mundo, esta actitud trajo varias miradas de los demás alumnos.

La reina amazona, Pirra Nikos, desenvaino su espada y escudo para ponerse en una posición con el escudo en alto y la hoja a un costado cual gladiador, voló por los aires con gracia.

Soujiro Wang-Yu solo se echo hacia atrás mientras se reía con ganas, su collar brillo durante unos segundos y se fragmento así como amplio gracias al polvo negro, o conocido como metal dust, el polvo que tiene múltiples propiedades sobre el metal, sus antebrazos y manos estaban cubiertos por guanteletes de acero de color gris platinado con venas que brillaban en rojo fuego y amarillo así como una m}parte en naranja y violeta, cerro los puños y de sus antebrazos crecieron dos largas cuchillas-arpones que sobresalían adelante al menos unas 4 ½ pulgadas, sus pies fueron cubiertos por grebas que terminaban en punta, las venas brillantes estaban presentes también así como una especie de sierra en los tobillos, en su espalda una pequeña forma similar a unas alas y en medio dos ojos o cara pero no se notaba bien, su mitad inferior de la cara estaba cubierto por un tapa bocas, sus lentes se oscurecieron hasta parecer lentes de sol, se escucho su risa siendo amortiguada por el tapabocas, hecho una mirada hacia Vergil y dio un saludo con los dedos índice y medio, luego salió como bala hacia el cielo mientras gritaba de emoción.

Virgilio solo negó con la cabeza pero aun así estaba divertido por la actitud de su amigo, se agacho hasta quedar con las manos apoyadas contra el suelo y dejo que su poder se manifestara al mundo, los zarcillos envolvieron sus brazos y los regresaran con las garras malvadas, los picos-espinas brotaron de sus brazos, en especial de los antebrazos, tres de ellas para hacerlo más intimidante y proporcionar otra arma, sus hombros con pinchos mucho más pequeños a modo de ligera protección, las alas negras se abrieron paso por su carne y hueso, los demás escucharon ese horrendo sonido de carne siendo desgarrada y de huesos quebrándose por la fuerza o el impacto, todos estaban anonadados al ver las alas de Vergil, salvo el profesor Ozpin ya que las había visto antes, se levanto un poco pero se paro por completo, su posición actual es una agachada y semi encorvada hacia delante, trono su cuello dos veces y agito sus alas con pereza para re-acostumbrarse a ellas, luego la plataforma lo lanzo al aire, dio unos giros y abrió por completo sus alas para elevarse en el cielo sin problema alguno, estaba surcando el aire como un ave de presa buscando su presa, luego se acomodo un poco y cambio su rumbo hacia el noroeste, voló con prisa hasta perderse detrás de un grupo de nubes.

El silencio era letal, tanto que nadie registro como un alumno dejo caer sus armas al suelo y robóticamente se agacho a recogerlas, incluso Jaune que estaba muerto de los nervios y la ansiedad, deseaba preguntar al director sobre cómo sería el aterrizaje pero esta imagen nunca la sacaría de su cabeza, ni siquiera sintió cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo, solo cuando un bicho quedo aplastado en su cara por la fuerza del impacto reacciono para tratar de aletear inútilmente al intentar posicionarse de alguna manera en el aire ya que solo ascendió durante unos pocos segundos, ahora estaba descendiendo bastante rápido, traspaso unas ramas que le dieron varios rasguños y estaba por golpearse de lleno contra un árbol cuando escucho como algo quebraba el aire con un silbido cual flecha y lo sacaba de su trayectoria original y lo calvo contra otro tronco con fuerza dejándolo suspendido, se quejo por su mala suerte…

-salto de lugar, con Ruby-

(Normal POV)

Ruby Rose volaba por los aires acomodándose con Crescent Rose ya que gracias al retroceso por los disparos pudo cambiar su trayectoria, luego se movió de tal manera para quedar de costado y balanceo al mismo tiempo su gran guadaña para clavarla en el tronco del árbol delante de ella y con la fuerza cinética giro sobre el mismo mientras la gravedad hacia lo suyo, en cuestión de pocos segundos estaba de nuevo en el suelo sana, ilesa y sumamente nerviosa.

-Tengo que encontrar a Yang, tengo que encontrar a Yang-se decía miles de veces como un mantra hasta que se paró en seco y se obligo a tomar una respiración profunda para calmarse y siguió su camino ignorando las suplicas de Jaune para que lo baje, en su camino no se dio cuenta que se estaba alejando de la senda de tierra para entrar propiamente al bosque y acabo perdiéndose, estaba por maldecir su suerte cuando escucho unos arbustos moverse detrás suyo, se giro con su arma lista para hacer frente a la amenaza y para su horror de ellos salió Weiss, ambas se quedaron mirando unos segundos, en las mentes de ambas se mostro una sola palabra y pensamiento, que venía perfecto a la situación.

"Mierda"…

-con Yang-

La camorrista rubia caminaba por el bosque apartando las ramas de su camino aburrida, hace rato que estaba haciendo esto y creyó que se había perdido pero el sonido de arbustos la hizo detenerse y girarse curiosa hacia su origen pero como estos eran tan espesos y grandes no dejaban ver quién era el causante de dicho ruido. Se acerco tentativamente unos pasos hacia ellos.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando escucharon su voz, se acero un poco más con la postura semi agachada y lista para luchar.

-¿Ruby, eres tú? Si es por la discusión de antes lo siento si, vamos, sal de ahí hermanita y formemos un equipo-dijo alegre pero los ruidos se hicieron peor, del follaje broto un Grimm oso, uno enorme, sus brazos eran como los troncos de un árbol maduro, en su espalda eran placas de hueso como armadura reforzados con pinchos, sus garras eran largas y gruesas así como anchas pero no llegaban a ser tan largas como las de un Beowulf, su cuerpo está construido para la fuerza bruta y el choque, era como ver un arma de asedio viviente, este es un Ursa.

-Ohh solo eres tu-dijo despreocupada Yang, vio como el gran ursa quiso darle un manotazo pero lo esquivo tirándose hacia atrás y se movió de golpe hacia adelante bajando su cuerpo para darle un poderoso uppercut, el golpe fue tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar como los colmillos y la mandíbula se quebró por el impacto, el oso se quejo y bajo su cuerpo, entonces Yang giro su cuerpo para dar un derechazo en medio de la frente del grimm, con ese segundo golpe destruyo su cráneo dejándolo como fiambre.

-Je, sencillo-dijo de manera arrogante, estaba por seguir hablando pero un segundo ursa vino de un costado con la intención de rebanarla en dos, Yang de nuevo lo esquivo pero un mechón de su cabello no salió, ella vio como este cayó al suelo y se le quedo mirando, apretó los puños con fuerza mientras su semblanza se manifestaba como llamas de oro en su cabello ahora flameante, se veía como una diosa de la venganza y la batalla con su mirada un paso por detrás del rojo de Virgilio, gruñó un poco y se lanzo como Leónidas contra los persas.

-¡VAMOS BASTARDO, A BAILAR!-con ese grito de guerra dio una larga y veloz combinación de golpes altos y bajos que sumados a su fuerza y el mecanismo de disparo de su arma, Ember Celica que disparaba perdigones modificados con polvo y aura eran más que aplastantes para el ursa, su carne fue moldeada bajo la lluvia de puñetazos incesantes además de que gran parte de sus huesos fueron quebrados al no poder resistir el asalto implacable de Yang, con un último gancho lo envió contra los arboles y lo dejo tirado muerto ahí luego de fracturar su cuello con una izquierda bien colocada, respiro un poco mientras sus ojos volvían lentamente al lila, noto como un tercer ursa iba a por ella pero vio un borrón largo negro que surco el aire encima de la bestia sin alma y se clavo en medio de la cara atravesándola dejándolo muerto a los pies de Yang, noto que era una pistola espada unida a una larga cinta, el arma se desengancho de su enemigo caído para volver a su dueña, Blake Belladona salía de entre los arbustos para guardar su arma, Gambol Sabana, ambas se miraron un poco incomodas ya que no sabían que decir, y eso que Yang es la que suele romper el hielo pero al ver la actitud de la chica frente a ella desistió

-¿Así que….eres mi pareja en esto?-le pregunto dubitativa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Así parece-fue la respuesta corta de ella.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres a las ruinas?-le pregunto yang con ganas de terminar esto y reencontrarse con su hermanita, miro a Blake que solo asintió para emprender la marcha hacia las ruinas donde esperaban las reliquias, ambas caminaron con un paso calmo pero aun preparadas para otras visitas no deseadas…

-Volviendo con Ruby y Weiss-

-Tch, ese árbol, y esa marca, debimos haber pasado por aquí-se decía así misma Weiss, atrás Ruby la seguía de manera mansa mientras pensaba que estaban completamente perdidas, algo cansada de andar caminando en círculos por al menos una hora decidió enfrentar a la heredera.

-Ummmm….Weiss, creo que estamos perdidas, ya….ya pasamos por aquí dos veces antes-eso no cayo nada bien a Weiss, ya que se giro sobre sí misma para darle una mirada ceñuda y de muerte.

-Ohhh no esperaba que tuvieras algo de cerebro, y dime querida Ruby que te hace pensar que estamos perdidas, se perfectamente por donde voy-lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de fuerza mientras se daba vuelta para proseguir su camino, Ruby siendo la niña ingenua que es no se pudo callar al no ser capaz de leer el ambiente.

-Bueno, el hecho de que pasamos varias veces por este lugar, además de que has estado murmurando cosas sobre ubicación y tratando de sacar una idea de hacia debemos ir es lo que…-pero no pudo seguir ya que Weiss miro sobre su hombro para darle una mirada de muerte, Ruby soltó un epp y se cayo siguiéndola dócilmente cual cachorro, por otro lado Weiss tomo una profunda respiración para calmar sus nervios y hablo un poco más suave pero no dejando de lado su tono confiado y arrogante.

-Entonces ¿Hacia dónde crees que debemos ir?-le pregunto algo dura pero esto a Ruby no le importo ya que sonrió bastante al ver su oportunidad de enmendar las cosas con Weiss, se río un poco para comenzar a correr en una dirección donde capto las huellas de unos animales grandes, grimm, y donde hay grimm hay cazadores, y donde hay cazadores de seguro están las ruinas con su reliquia.

-Vamos Weiss, sígueme- con eso dicho rompió a correr en dicha dirección con una Weiss que trataba a duras penas de seguirle el paso, durante unos minutos corrieron pero al llegar a un claro se vieron rodeadas por una manada e beowulf creyendo que sería presa fácil, ambas desenvainaron sus armas listas para combatir. Weiss se puso en una posición y preparo su semblanza, cuando estaba por lanzarla al primer enemigo delante de ella Ruby uso la suya, la velocidad y fue d lleno hacia el grimm decapitándolo con facilidad pero su felicidad duro poco ya que su compañera lanzo su poder con una corrección de último segundo provocando que su glifo de fuego impactara contra un árbol incendiándolo que en cadena provoco todo un incendio.

-IDIOTA CABEZA HUECA-le grito muy enojada a Ruby, esta solo se disculpo y usando su semblanza una vez más las saco a ambas de ahí mientras se seguía disculpando por su error….

-Con Vergil y Soujiro-

(Normal POV)

Ambos hermanos de armas estaban bañados en alquitrán, en sangre negra, a sus pies varios grimm, entre ellos beowulf y ursa, así como cuatro reyes taijitu decapitados y cortados en pedazos, cada grimm estaba o cercenado, aplastado como pulpa o su cuerpo se convirtió en un poste para rascar morboso por la masiva cantidad de cortes o puñaladas en los mismos además de tener cientos de cuchillos/dagas/puñales atravesados en sus cuerpos….pedazos, a pesar de la gran cantidad de grimm muertos que de seguro denoto una gran o al menos larga batalla ambos chicos ni habían roto a sudar, es más despedían una intensión aura asesina tan macabra que ellos mismos pudieran haber pasado por un grimm con forma humana, siendo Vergil el más cercano a dicha descripción por su cuerpo bañado completamente en sangre negra y sus ojos brillando, solo faltaba la máscara de hueso para tener el paquete completo.

Al ver que no vendrían más grimm de momento decidieron irse de ahí.

-Parece que vas ganándole a Yang-le dijo algo divertido Vergil mientras sacudía sus cuchillas intentando liberarse de la sangre en ellas, Soujiro solo se paso la mano por el pelo quitándose su sangre encima pero se río.

-Je, esa rubia no debió subestimarme, pero esto es aburrido, ojala encontremos esa anomalía pronto-como si el destino hubiera escuchado su deseo la tierra debajo de sus pies craqueo y cedió un poco hundiéndolos, ambos se detuvieron en seco y se miraron para volver a ver el suelo, este se quebró devorándolos.

-WOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-era el grito de alegría de Soujiro.

-IMBECILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-era el grito molesto de Vergil al ver como su amigo tentaba a la suerte de nuevo. Cayeron varios cientos de metros y chocaron contra rocas y huesos por el tacto y el sonido de algo quebrándose, los cadáveres de los grimm cayeron con ellos, se acomodaron y dejaron que su aura se filtrara hacia dentro mejorando exponencialmente sus sentidos, tardaron unos pocos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del agujero, escucharon algo moverse y se prepararon pero los sonidos eran como cojos y torpes, o la cosa estaba herida o estaba en pésimas condiciones para poder dar batalla pero esto no basto para que bajaran la guardia, vieron como una figura se acercaba cojeando un poco, era una mujer, parecía rondar los 30 años pero aun así se veía joven, estaba vestida con una capa con capucha blanca y de interior rojo algo desgarrada por el paso del tiempo, unos jeans azul claro y botas hasta las rodillas de marrón claro muy gastadas, su camisa estaba partida dejando ver su vientre, tiene una pechera de metal algo abollada, parece que algo intento arrancarlo por la manera en que apenas se mantiene unida a su ama, en sus manos una cimatarra oxidada y desgastada pero aun podía usarse, de hecho solo era una parte ya que la hoja estaba partida siendo la gran marca en el extremo un indicio de ello, su cabello es un rojo oscuro y sus ojos son como los de Ruby, ojos de plata…

-¿Ruby? –le pregunto Vergil, la mujer pareció haber reconocido el nombre por cómo se tenso, en un parpadeo se le acerco a Vergil lo tomo de los hombros empujándolo hacia atrás y adelante con fuerza.

-Ruby, mi lindo capullo de rosa, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Está bien? ¿Está comiendo bien? ¿Es muy pronto para su cumpleaños? ¿Yang esta con ella? ¿Ambas están bien? ¿Taiyang las está cuidando? ¿Cómo esta mi marido? ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Crow y Raven?-muchas preguntas salían de la boca de la mujer pero Vergil la sostuvo a su vez de la cara por las mejillas y la atrajo a sí mismo.

-Señora Rose, cálmese, sus hijas están bien, yo y mi amigo aquí las hemos visto en persona y somos testigos de su estado actual, pero por los demás no puedo decir nada ya que no las conozco-le dijo con calma para que ella procesara la información, la mujer asintió con una gran sonrisa, los dos asumieron que era la primer sonrisa que daba en mucho tiempo ya que por su aspecto andrajoso y mal cuidado debió haber estado aquí hace mucho tiempo, los tres se quedaron callados y miraron hacia arriba, en dirección al agujero por donde vinieron.

-¿A propósito señora, como se llama? Yo soy Soujiro por cierto, y mi amigo es Virgilio, pero todos le dicen Vergil-pregunto educado Soujiro y algo serio, raro en él, ambos cazadores novatos saben y presienten que algo más mora en este lugar, algo grande y más fuerte que los antiguos Grimm que ejecutaron.

-Ohh mis modales, cierto, tanto tiempo aquí abajo hace mella en uno jejeje, * **tos*** mi nombre es Summer Rose y como estarán pensando si, yo soy la madre de Ruby-se presento de forma amable y dulce, los dos sonrieron, les recordaron a sus familias y un deje de pesar paso por ellos, pero nada podía hacerse ahora, ambos estaban muertos con su segunda vida como campeones a pesar de conservar sus recuerdos, no iban a darse vuelta atrás.

-Parece que ese es nuestro boleto de salida-dijo divertido Soujiro señalando hacia la salida, Vergil asintió pero Summer se veía pesimista.

-No lo creas niño, las paredes fueron perfectamente lijadas, es imposible agarrarse a ellas, incluso con las armas clavadas a la misma, no hay manera en que los tres salgamos de esta, si solo pudiéramos volar, andando, tengo un lugar seguro donde podemos descansar-les indico para que la siguieran pero se paró en seco cuando Soujiro se quebró a reír como loco, Vergil por su parte solo sonrió de lado. Summer se veía anonadada pero antes de que los cuestionara vio Vergil se inclino hacia abajo, creyó que iba a atacarla pero este solo se quedo ahí y para su sorpresa y renovada esperanza que estaba casi muerta de la espalda de Vergil brotaron inmensas alas negras de un Nevermore, por primera vez en años su sonrisa era como las de antaño, llena de alegría y felicidad…

-Señora, imposible no está en nuestro diccionario-dijo Vergil mientras le extendía una mano, Summer se acerco y con cada paso temblaba, temía que esto era solo un sueño, la memoria de sus niñas era lo que la mantenía cuerda, la esperanza de salir y volver con ellas la hacía seguir luchando contra el horror que estaba aquí. Cuando tomo su mano se calmo al ver que no era un ilusión, que muy pronto vería de nuevo a sus niñas, dejo que su cuerpo agotado reposara en el pecho y deposito su cabeza en el hombro de Vergil, este la acuno como a un niño con sumo cuidado de no molestarla y la cargo al estilo princesa acercándola a él, de las alas de Vergil dos plumas se alargaron como si fueran tiras y tomaron a Soujiro de la cintura.

-Parece que te ganaste una milf, jajaja suertudo-se reía a expensas de su amigo, este le dedico una mirada.

-No digas estupideces, está casada y se nota en su voz que ama a su marido, ahora vamos, esa cosas debe estar cerca-dijo de manera seria mientras sentía como el interior del túnel temblaba, rápidamente alzo vuelo y salió de la cueva, lo último que vieron los tres fueron diez ojos que brillaban en rojo fuego deseosos de sangre y carne humana.

-Esa cosa nos dará problemas-dijo Soujiro, Vergil solo asintió, en cuestión de segundos salieron del agujero pero escucharon como la tierra se quebró y vieron como una boca masiva con cientos de colmillos al estilo de una lamprea, y para rematar estos estaban girando en el interior de la boca, un conjunto de 15 colmillos en la mandíbula inferior y superior no movibles abriendo de manera bestial y cinco lenguas estiradas con púas para intentar agarrarlos; llenando sus alas de aura roja Vergil aumento en gran medida su velocidad y ascendió en el cielo pudiendo ver mejor el cuerpo de la criatura, era largo de al menos 1 1/2 km, tenías miles de patas largas con hueso a modo de armadura y terminaban en picos dentados, de seguro para moverse con velocidad dentro de la tierra, su espalda estaba cubierta por placas de hueso blanco y su vientre era completamente negro con algún que otra sección de hueso o similar, su cabeza era ancha con pinchos saliendo de lo que debe ser su cuello como protección en dicha zona, su "mascara" de grimm con muchos tribales en rojo en forma de rostros en agonía y sumo dolor, tenía una especie de cuerno o gancho en su nariz y barbilla, debe usarlo como ariete para abrirse paso entre la roca….

-¿Qué mierda es eso?-pregunto Soujiro algo anonadado pero esa emoción se fue dejando la exitación, Vergil sintió como su cuerpo temblaba por la ansiedad de hacer papilla esa cosa.

-Eso es un Gigapede, es una leyenda, se dice que es un grimm muy antiguo y que tiene el titulo de demonio, en Vacuo se dice que es un guardián del inframundo, que da caza a las almas que tratan de escapar del inframundo-dijo Summer algo acojonada por su inmenso tamaño, lo había visto antes pero no de esta manera, este es enorme y si va Beacon, Dios sabe que caos causara….

-Demonio ehh, veremos-dijo divertido Vergil y aumentando su sed de sangre. Ambos compañeros se dieron un mirada con eso fue dicho toda la estrategia para matar a esa cosa…bueno, más o menos, Sin pensarlo mucho Vergil arrojo con sus tentáculos a Soujiro contra el Gigapede ante la mirada asombrada y aterrada de Summer, el gusano gigante lo detecto por como movió su cabeza en su dirección ya que al notarlo abrió de manera desproporcionada sus fauces para engullirlo, cuando Soujiro estaba lo suficientemente cerca sus ojos brillaron a blanco/gris y recito un canto.

 _Imaginary Time_

Un glifo se mostro delante de él, era el doble de grande de su cuerpo de un color gris acero, su forma se asemejaba a los relojes vitorianos, las manivelas giraban de manera descontrolada en sentidos opuestos pero en un momento se detuvieron en el 12 coincidiendo al segundo que Soujiro paso por el mismo y del otro lado todo el mundo había cambiado….todo era igual solo que se veía en negativo, los espectros se colores eran negativos y el Gigapede estaba tieso, completamente quieto en su lugar como si una fuerza mayor lo hubiera encadenado pero así como a él también a toda criatura como fenómeno, no soplaba el viento trayendo el aroma del bosque, toda vida se había detenido como si hubieran sido congelados; esta es la semblanza de Soujiro, _Crhonuss,_ el don de detener, aceleras y rebobinar en el tiempo por un ligero intervalo.

Soujiro cayó en picada como bala hacia su objetivo, cargo de aura su pierna y las sierras giraron con demencia llenándose de energía motriz, al alcanzar los 5 metros de su presa la sierra se detuvo al mismo tiempo que daba una poderosa patada lateral, como la sierra se detuvo toda la energía se trasfirió a la patada creando una enorme hoz cortante de energía cinética, viento y presión masiva que voló directamente hacia su boca, Soujiro vio su obra con una sonrisa al caer al suelo y pasar de nuevo por su glifo del tiempo, todo estaba normal y el Gigapede había perdido 6 de sus colmillos exteriores con un pedazo de su mandíbula superior por esa patada, dio un largo y estridente chillido de dolor para posar sus ojos en el cazador de apariencia de niño, gruño con furia y cerro su cabeza contra el cazador en un intento de tragarlo pero solo choco contra el suelo perdiéndose en su interior regresando de nuevo a los túneles.

A pesar de que Soujiro estaba decepcionado por ello decidió que no era bueno dejarse llevar por las emociones y menos en frente de semejante enemigo, eso solo traería muchas complicaciones como consecuencias, sin perder tiempo emprendió una carrera siguiendo el borrón negro en el cielo que es su hermano de armas, estuvo corriendo unos minutos hasta llegar a unas ruinas donde estaban todos los demás aspirantes a cazadores, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pirra, Nora y Ren, cuando llego se presento a los que no conocía e intercambiaron un saludo rápido antes de que Vergil descendiera con fuerza creando grietas en el suelo por el impacto de su aterrizaje, los demás estaban por hablar del Gigapede de antes pero notaron la persona que cargaba en brazos Vergil, iban a cuestionarlo pero las palabras de Ruby los silenciaron a todos…

-¿M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-ma….mamá?-pregunto anonadada y temblorosa la cazadora en entrenamiento, estiro su mano hacia la figura de su madre "fallecida" y camino hacia ella, Vergil dejo que Summer caminara por si misma pero aun estaba algo baja de estamina y energía provocando que se tambaleara un poco pero aun así se dirigió hacia su pequeña…

-Ohhhh mi dulce pequeño capullo de rosa-dijo Summer con la voz más dulce y feliz que los presentes hayan escuchado alguna vez en su vida, Ruby lloro un río de lagrimas mientras literalmente se abalanzaba sobre su madre perdida durante toda su vida desde hace años, su semblanza dejo una estela de pétalos de rosa y ambas mujeres cayeron en el suelo sosteniéndose, abrazándose y la madre besando la cabeza de su niña mientras esta lloraba y se aferraba con todo a su cuerpo sin desear dejarla ir, esto saco una gran sonrisa en muchos de los presentes y en otros lagrimas, como Pirra y Ren que se secaron una sola lagrima que cayó por la emoción….mientras que Nora parecía una cascada literalmente.

-Yang, mi dragón del sol, ven aquí con mami-le dijo Summer mientras estiraba un brazo hacia la camorrista rubia, los demás vieron como esta apretó los dientes y los puños temblando, creyeron que estaba furiosa pero las lagrimas también brotaron de sus ojos lilas y un segundo después termino en sus brazos con los suyos alrededor de su cuello mientras se quejaba un poco pero no al nivel de Ruby, esto siguió uno momentos más….

 ***Chillido** * * **estruendo** * * **árboles cayendo** *

Todo el mundo levanto la vista para ver a un Nevermore sobrevolando sobre ellos y al mismo tiempo un deathstlaker, un escorpión masivo salir de entre los árboles que derribo con su cuerpo, como si no hubiera terminado la tierra tembló de nuevo y varios metros delante de ellos salió la cabeza del Gigapede con varias de sus patas mirándolos con sus ojos furiosos listo para abalanzarse sobre ellos.

-Tch, vaya comité de bienvenida, saben cómo hacerlo sentir recibido a uno-dijo divertido y molesto Soujiro mientras se preparaba de nuevo, Vergil se puso a su lado y guardo sus alas, si toma vuelo de seguro atraerá al cuervo gigante y debe enfocarse en el Gigapede por ahora, ambos hermanos de armas se miraron para asentir y mirar sobre su hombro a los demás cazadores que estaban asustados y aterrados por el tamaño descomunal del Gigapede; los grimm se estaban acercando con prisa, no había mucho tiempo.

-Jaune, tú y tu equipo distraigan y encárguense del Deathstlaker-dijo Soujiro con un tono frío y de mando, los mencionados solo pudieron asentir, preparándose para hacerle frente al grimm viejo.

-Ruby, tú y tu grupo lidiaran con el Nevermore, déjenos el Gigapede a nosotros-dijo confiado pero sumamente frío Vergil, atrás quedo su amabilidad, ahora solo estaba el deseo de combatir y el de matar. Estas asintieron pero el grupo se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y trataron de protestar pero dos miradas de muerte los detuvo en seco, incluso Summer intento sumárseles cosa que no dejaron.

-no señora Rose, en su estado actual solo está limitada y nos limitara, nuestra estrategia es de dos, no de tres. Quédese atrás y reponga energía, de seguro la necesitara después-le dijo de manera suave pero firme Soujiro, Vergil solo asintió.

-grrr-Summer solo gruño molesta ya que no había mucho que pudiera hacer ante esta situación sin ponerse en riesgo o poner en riesgo a los demás, por primera vez Summer no era necesaria en el campo de batalla, todo lo contrario, era una carga y saberlo fue como un golpe al estomago. Soujiro vio esto y trato de apaciguarla.

-Rose, en este momento debes descansar, pasaste años sin ello luchando solo para ver el siguiente día, esperando una oportunidad para ver de nuevo a tus hijas, no la tires solo por intentar ayudarnos, vive por ellas, no por nosotros, además vio que no somos los cazadores de siempre, nos las arreglaremos, y chicos, suerte con su cacería jejeje-dicho eso sus lentes se hicieron más oscuros y su arma rugió de nuevo a la vida mientras cargaba poder de nuevo en un ataque a larga distancia. Pero no todos los cazadores parecieron escuchar las decisiones tomadas por los dos hermanos, la rubia buscapleitos lo miro directamente al Gigapede mientras apretaba sus dientes de tal manera que estaban rechinando, su cabello hecho fuego y sus ojos llorosos pasaron de lila al rojo infernal, delante de ella estaba la causa de que su madre estuviera lejos tantos años, tantas noches de consolar a una Ruby llorando pidiendo por su madre, de pesadillas de Summer dándose la vuelta e irse como si no valieran nada, de celos por las demás familias al verlas con sus madres, de mucho dolor y odio embotellado que finalmente se rompió, estaba por lanzarse hacia el insecto gigante cuando dos brazos la tomaron de la cintura y la alzaron un poco del suelo sosteniéndola con firmeza pero sin lastimarla, era Vergil quien la detuvo. Su odio se detuvo en él.

-SUELTAME AHORA UMBRA O LO PAGARAS-rugió en su oído, pero Vergil no se inmuto, solo ensombreció su mirar hacia Yang que le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Ir hacia allá y matarlo como si nada? Reacciona Yang, eres fuerte, si, lo reconozco pero no estás al nivel de ese grimm, serás masacrada como si nada-le reprendió con dureza, Yang solo se enfureció más mientras más de su cabello paso a ser fuego dorado en intervalos más largos.

-SOLO MIRAME HACERLO UMBRA, LO APALSTARE-trato de zafarse pero el agarre sobre ella solos se endureció.

-Silencio Xiao Long, mírate, estas furiosa, temblando de rabia miedo, cuando viste esa cosa antes por primera vez diste un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente, sin plan de seguridad, sin saber nada de tu presa, sin un plan de respaldo, solo eres carne de cañón, ya cada grupo tiene asignado su rol y presa, y no te creas mejor que nosotros, viste en primera fila que podemos cazarlo, esta es nuestra presa, la tuya estaba volando sobre nuestras cabezas ahora-dijo Vergil mientras miraba como el Gigapede se acercaba más y más de manera lenta y tortuosa, como si estuviera jugando con su comida, saboreándola, como si a hubiera ganado, bastardo sin valor, no sabe lo que le espera. El al soltó para dejarla caer en el suelo y le dedico una mirada dura y áspera….el mensaje era más que claro.

 _Ni siquiera lo intentes_

Cuando Vergil y Soujiro estaban dispuestos a ir a por el grimm masivo la voz de Xiao Long les detuvo en seco, principalmente a Vergil ya que se dirigía hacia él.

-Umbra…..más te vale traer la cabeza del bastardo sin valor de allá…no tienes ni idea de cuanto sufrió Ruby cuando mamá se fue….no vuelvas sin ella-con eso dicho Yang se dio media vuelta para volver con su equipo e ir a por el Nevermore, Vergil solo se mofo divertido r al petición d la rubia ardiente.

-No lo haría de otra forma Xiao Long-dijo por lo bajo pero estaba seguro que ella le escucho, miro a su amigo y hermano campeón para iniciar su primera cacería…

-Genial, nuestra primera presa y es enorme, ojala todas la demás sean así, ¿Ne, Veril?-le pregunto divertido Soujiro, Vergil solo se rio por lo bajo mientras dio una sonrisa de lado a su amigo.

-¿El plan Q&C?-le cuestiono mientras convertía sus cuchillas en inmensos y pesados puños reforzados con una aleación de hueso y metal biológico en los nudillos estaban diminutos picos junto a minúsculos ganchos por todo el contorno de las manos de gigante que tenía ahora como armas, Soujiro se cubrió con su arma que despedía chispas y el tapabocas gano unas muescas a modo de sonrisa macabra y morbosa

-QUEBRAR Y CERCENARRRRRRRRR!-rugieron a coro mientras se arrojaban a la bestia por ambos lados, Soujiro tomo la derecha mientras que la izquierda la cubrió Vergil, ambos hermanos vieron como el gusano/milpiés gigante aplasto su cabeza intentando aplastarlos.

Soujiro uso su habilidad sobre el tiempo para moverse más allá del área de impacto y saltar sobre su espalda, cayó con una patada aérea cuya sierra en la greba estaba girando violentamente, el impacto resulto en un una onda que hizo vibrar la coraza de hueso separándola en el interior creando venas, vacío por donde se podría golpear con una tasa de daño mucho mayor. Siguió haciéndolo en otras placas pero el Gigapede se harto se retorció por otro lado Vergil solo convoco sus alas para moverse fuera al agitarlas con fiereza y crear una buena corriente de aire que lo saco del impacto y lo elevo al cielo.

-Quebrar-dijo sádicamente Soujiro mientras rompía las placas y algunas patas saltando fuera del cuerpo para evitar ser tirado mientras se agitaba con suma violencia e ira al no poder quitarse la molestia que tanta agonía le causaba.

-Quebrar-dijo con suma malicia Vergil al elevarse varios cientos de metros en el aire para hacer un giro sobre sí mismo y dejarse caer como halcón peregrino con las alas recogidas para cortar el viento ganando aun más velocidad en su caída, apunto los puños hacia delante mientras veía su objetivo, solo 1000 metros para el impacto, Soujiro vio el borrón negro caer y salió del cuerpo del Gigapede para subirse a un gran árbol y espero quieto, este le poso sus ojos para arrastrarse endemoniado deseando nada más que devorarlo, abrió su boca todo lo que pudo para hacerlo, Soujiro solo sonrió esperándolo en su lugar, retándolo, desafiándolo a ello.

CRAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

 ***huesos romperse en miles de pedazos***

 ***chillido rompe tímpanos***

Vergil cayó sobre una de las varias placas que fueron fragmentadas por los golpes de su amigo, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que sus "guanteletes" fueron enterrados hasta los hombros en la sección de su cuerpo ahora traspasado y completamente roto, la sangre supuraba como fuente y los huesos doblados, quebrados en ángulos horribles y sobre salidos de la herida masiva, pero no se detuvo ahí, se elevo unos cuantos metros pero era mucho el peso incluso para él, en eso Soujiro vio lo que quería hacer sonriendo cual demente que escapo del manicomio de máxima seguridad…

-jejejeje-con eso activo de nuevo su habilidad _Crhonuss_ para moverse y llegar hasta su amigo, la desactivo y bajo su cuerpo mientras estaba justo debajo del vientre del Gigapede, este trato de elevar la parte delantera de la zona herida y girar sobre sí mismo para evitar el tormento, intento soltarse pero Vergil tiene un agarre de hierro, ambos se cargaron con su aura mientras preparaban su movimiento.

-Y CERCERNAR-gritaron mientras Vergil convertía sus brazos en hojas masivas dentadas y las retorció dentro para cortar hacia arriba, por otro lado Soujiro al mismo tiempo salto hacia arriba con toda su fuerza para soltar un uppercut con su cuchilla, el resultado, la sección del Gigapede fue arrancado limpiamente de su cuerpo, separándolo, Vergil con las hojas enterradas en la sección ahora separada no perdió el tiempo para consumirlo con rapidez, los tentáculos negros y rojos brotaron de su espalda, esta vez eran 8 y lo sumergieron en los zarcillos dejando nada en cuestión de segundos.

 **Felicidades**

 **Nueva habilidad obtenida**

 **Nuevo título adquirido**

 **Armadura biológica NLV3**

 **Descripción: una armadura de cuerpo completo que otorga una mejora en la resistencia física en un 150%, reduce velocidad y agilidad en 200%, puede manifestar pinchos para defenderse.**

 **Titulo adquirido.**

 **Exterminador**

 **Bono contra criaturas del tipo bicho.**

 **Mejora de daño: +3%**

 **Mejora de defensa: +1.5%**

 **Resistencia contra veneno: +20%**

-Genial-se dijo para sí mismo, vio que su hermano estaba saltando en un pie, de seguro adquirió lo mismo pero la cacería aun no había terminado, el Gigapede solo se enfureció más y más e intento usar sus patas pinchudas para empalar a Soujiro, este se movía con una insana velocidad entre ellos esquivándolos con maestría pero una de ellas se clavo tan fuerte en la tierra que la desnivelo provocando que Soujiro se resbale, sin perder tiempo Vergil convoco su armadura, le cubrió todo el cuerpo transformándolo como una bestia humanoide, la armadura era de un tono negro acerado, en las piernas tenía algo como un pincho en la rodilla pequeño, su pies eran garras, sus brazos fueron cubiertos por completo dejándolo con tres picos sobresaliendo de su codo hacia atrás, ahora sus manos eran garras amorfas de 4 pulgadas, varios picos recorriendo sus brazos, sus omoplatos se vieron cubiertos por espinas largas negras que parecían ser como tridentes dentados, espina sobre espina de un aspecto macabro, su cabeza era como un gran casco con una rendija separada hacia delante donde estaban unos orbes minúsculos pero muy agudos, no tenía nariz y una larga línea que se abrió dejando ver su boca, dos hileras de colmillos y una lengua bífida como víbora o reptil, esta era la armadura biológica de Vergil. Decidió llamarla Armor-E, o armor evoluction.

Se detuvo justo en frente de Soujiro y atajo dos patas que iban directo a su pecho tomándolas en sus manos y brazos, las dos patas del gusano quedaron atrapadas en su agarre e intento zafarse, incluso otras patas trataron de apuñalarlo, Soujiro vio como la armadura aguantaba cada golpe, es más, las patas del Gigapede parecían rebotar en su armadura, eso demuestra lo poderosa y resistente que es.

-mi héroe-dijo Soujiro con voz afeminada y burlona, este escucho un resoplido que sonó más como gruñido y la voz ronca, animal, oscura viniendo de su amigo.

- _no digas estupideces, sabes que hacer-_ eso fue todo lo que dijo Vergil pero Soujiro juro haber escuchado una risa hueca proviniendo de la cosa que es su hermano ahora.

-Bien, bien, pero fue divertido-le respondió Soujiro mientras saltaba hacia atrás mientras las sierras en sus grebas volvían a reclamar poder, dio un giro mortal hacia atrás para descargar toda esa energía cinética y enviar una inmensa hoz cortante de viento en su dirección, las dos patas del gigante fueron cortadas de manera limpia, escucharon como chillo una vez más y cada uno se quedo con una como lanza improvisada, Vergil tomo vuelo de nuevo esta vez sin su armadura ya que era muy pesada como para volar lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a la cabeza del Gigapede, este abrió su boca no para devorarlo sino intentar golpearlo con sus cinco lenguas filosas, Vergil blandió su lanza esquivando y bloqueando los golpes pero muchos de estos lograron hacer cortes y puñaladas profundas que le hicieron sangrar pero aun así se interno en la boca de su presa, esta creyó que al fin tendría un bocado, grave error, convirtió una de sus manos en su inmensa hoja sierra para cortar limpiamente las cinco lenguas de raíz y cuando la boca estaba por cerrarse sobre él atravesó el paladar del gusano con una de sus patas ya quebradas en un gran pincho afilado por los antiguos golpes de las lenguas.

Afuera Soujiro vio a su hermano salir de la boca del demonio mientras este se agitaba y temblaba por el insano dolor, su cabeza la doblo en un intento de retirarse de momento, al ser un grimm antiguo era bastante listo, y sabía que estos dos podían matarlo, debía huir y reunir su fuerza una vez más. Cosa que no logro porque Soujiro impacto contra su cráneo masivo como una bala de cañón dejando unas cuantas grietas en la coraza de hueso pero no le importo, con una mano firmemente agarrada al cráneo de la bestia y la otra en su lanza comenzó a apuñalar y arrancar con fiereza y gran sed de sangre cada ojo y trozo de carne que pudo, es como si usara un tenedero para sostenerlo y luego retorcerlo para arrancarlo sin piedad, el Gigapede se retorció en gran medida mientras no dejaba de gritar, trato de cerrar su boca pero solo se causaba más daño, elevo su cabeza al cielo y dio un grito tan desgarrador y morboso que dio escalofríos en todo aquel que logro oírlo pero en los campeones solo avivo aun más su sed de sangre….

Soujiro se arrojo de varios cientos de pies para caer a lado de su hermano lo más bien, como si caer de la altura de un bicho que es más alto que un edificio de 10 pisos no es nada, ambos miraron su obra para sonreír, llego la hora de la ultima danza…

-¿Listo?-le pregunto Soujiro mientras sus ojos brillaban como lámparas en medio de la oscuridad, estaba cargando su máxima habilidad del arte de _Crhonuss._ Toda su aura salió para cubrirlo como un velo que se agitaba con suma violencia, parecía una tormenta.

-Listo-fue la respuesta de Vergil mientras sus ojos brillaban como pozos infernales, aun más y el rojo era más rojo que la sangre así como su esclerótica se volvió negra, su aura estaba moviéndose por el contorno de su cuerpo como un incendio, implacable, imparable, intimidante….

*respirar*

Ambos se pusieron de espaldas mientras Soujiro estiro su mano para hacer aparecer de nuevo su glifo pero esta vez estaba acompañado de otros dos glifos exteriores con runas y símbolos extraños, las manivelas del reloj estaban moviéndose extremadamente lento, Vergil estiro su mano/garra para imbuirlo el sello con toda su aura, ahora el glifo brillo del color de siempre con un contorno de rojo sangre y negro, luego cuando alcanzo cierto punto en cuanto a brillo y poder acumulado ambos cerraron su brazo estirado en el suelo agachándose mientras Soujiro dijo su aria.

- _Time Domus-_ los tres glifos se clavaron en el suelo brillando desmesuradamente mientras se expandían a una insana velocidad cubriendo una vasta área con un domo trasparente por encima del mismo, dentro del mismo todo no era negativo como Soujiro lo ve al entrar en el "mundo imaginario" o "tiempo imaginario", sino que era de un rojo escarlata/sangre tenebroso y muy macabro con partes en negro azabache/noche, como si fuera un vacío, el Gigapede tenía el cuerpo en negro con un contorno de rojo sobre el mismo y estaba tieso, ningún temblor de agonía, ningún sonido brotaba de él. Ambos cazadores se levantaron muy lento y lo miraron, un segundo después ya no estaban ahí.

Se dirigieron hacia el gigante paralizado y comenzaron el asalto, una lluvia de golpes y patadas para destruir, separar, quebrar, aplastar, triturar y machacar las secciones cubiertas por placas de hueso como armadura, este era el asalto de Soujiro, cuando vio la insana cantidad de fracturas en las mismas se movió hacia las piernas y las quebró para luego arrancarlas, una gran cantidad de ellas e hizo lo mismo que antes, como puñales improvisados apuñalo cada sección rota dejando la carne descubierta con la púa internándose en la carne con morbosidad, en cuestión de segundos el Gigapede parecía una brocheta por todas las púas dispersadas por toda su espalda alta. Vergil por otro lado ataco el vientre y el frente, primero uso sus mazos para "ablandar" la zona, luego trasmuto sus manos en sus sierras masivas y apuñalo, corto, desgarro, destripo, arranco carne y vísceras, cerceno algo de hueso que había por ahí y apuñalo hasta internase en el cuerpo de su enemigo como parasito, una vez adentro movió sus manos en conjunto con su cuerpo como si fuera un torbellino embravecido cortando órganos nervios, venas y músculos, al final se encorvo y de su espalda salieron varios tentáculos con el final cual cuchilla de carnicero o una sierra dentada provocando aun más daño, al final apenas y había carne mantenida en su sitio todo en la sección del estomago de la bestia era carne picada, se movió hacia arriba y con un fuerte golpe y estruendo salió del interior del Gigapede como un xenomorfo en las películas de alíen.

Antes de caer llamo a sus alas para elevarse y llego al cuello, escucho como Soujiro parecía saltar en algo romo y duro para seguir subiendo como él, el objetivo era el mismo, la cabeza. Soujiro comenzó a moler a golpes la nuca hasta que la fragmento y le hizo un enorme agujero lateral con una patada cargada de energía cinética cortante, luego se dirigió donde quedaban los restos de los ojos y golpe tras golpe fracturo el cráneo, debió darle crédito, esa maldita cosa es más dura que todas las demás placas juntas, usando algo de hueso sobresalido como una vara de gimnasia hizo una pirueta para caer del otro lado, se dejo deslizar por la frente y cara de la bestia, se agarro de su mandíbula y dejo que ambas piernas se llenaran de aura y energía, cuando junto lo requerido se soltó para caer y esa misma caída dio dos poderosas patadas que cargadas con aura y la energía se trasformaron en una inmensa doble hoz de la muerte, el tajo fue tan poderoso que traspaso en gran parte el cuello dejando la cabeza apenas colgando por los nervios y una sola sección de huesos que parecía ser su columna.

Vergil por el otro lado se mordió con gran fuerza un brazo ya convertido de vuelta en uno humano, imbuyo su sangre en aura y la dejo fluir en sus garras, el brazo bestial tomo una tonalidad negra rojiza con las cuchillas siendo ahora completamente negras con el filo en rojo sangre y se elevo con poderosos aletazos hasta que llego al lado de su amigo que estaba cayendo con una sonrisa, se miraron y el tiempo pareció detenerse, se dieron los cinco y siguieron con lo suyo, Soujiro cayo encorvado y su impacto quebró la tierra dejando profundas grietas como venas a su alrededor y se levanto para ver el final de esta gloriosa primer gran cacería. Vergil clavo sus garras en la mandíbula inferior y siguió alzándose en el cielo ignorando la resistencia que proporcionaba la deformación en el concepto del tiempo dentro del domo, abajo Soujiro vio este inconveniente y chasqueo los dedos una vez, el domo y los glifos prácticamente desaparecieron y todo el daño causado en la bestia fue mostrado de golpe, como si todos esos golpes, todos los cortes y demás hubieran sucedido todos a la vez y en un instante, el gran Gigapede apenas pudo registrar la masiva cantidad de dolor ya que su cabeza fue limpiamente separada cuando solo era sostenida por unos cuantos nervios y algo de hueso ya quebrado y aplastado, Vergil ascendió en el cielo con la cabeza en alto como trofeo para dejarla caer como si nada, el cuerpo del gusano decapitado se movió y tembló unos instantes mientras se balanceaba en su sitio para caer con un estruendoso y seco impacto, como si una montaña hubiera sido destrozada, los trozos colgando de carne se dispersaron por el impacto así como el gran vientre abierto dejo libre toda la sangre negra que fluyo como un lago rabioso durante unos instantes.

Vergil bajo aun con la cabeza de su presa empalada en sus garras mientras veía como Soujiro estaba completamente bañado en sangre negra, ambos se quedaron quietos para luego caer derribados en su culos, apenas podían moverse.

-¿Qué mierda?-dijo a duras penas Vergil, inclusive le quemaba respirar, ni que decir cuando tenía que hablar.

-Es mi habilidad…al repararse el flujo temporal, todo lo que hiciste, viene de golpe a ti, es el precio-dijo jadeando Soujiro y completamente sudado así como negro por la sangre de alquitrán de la bestia derribada.

-Vaya putada-le respondió su amigo mientras se acomodaba contra la cabeza del Gigapede muerto.

-Y que lo digas-fue respuesta de Soujiro mientras se tiraba en el pasto negro.

-….-

-….-

-….-

-pero valió la pena-dijo divertido y adolorido Soujiro mientras relajaba su cuerpo, Ver dio su sonrisa de lado.

-Completamente bro-le dijo Vergil, a lo lejos se estaban acercando los demás aspirantes a cazadores con la cazadora veterana, al verlo en persona, la bestia de leyendas muerta por solo dos novatos, por dos aspirantes, no tenían palabras para ello, no sabían que decir.

-Como prometí Yang, aquí está la cabeza-Dijo Vergil a yang que movía su cabeza de él a la del Gigapede y viceversa como en trance.

-Hey blondie, parece que gane la apuesta jajaja-se mofo Soujiro, Yang pareció reaccionar ya que comenzó a discutir con el usuario del tiempo porque según ella debía cazarlo "solo" y lo hizo con Vergil; lentamente cada uno de los presentes fue recuperando su capacidad de razonamiento y se metieron en una ligera conversación mientras admiraba y temían el trozo de la bestia, lo habían visto moverse con violencia a lo lejos en los acantilados pero verlo de cerca era algo muy diferente. Luego de un respiro se fueron a terminar la iniciación, en el camino Vergil y Soujiro regresaron por las reliquias pero vieron que las ruinas estaban completamente destrozadas aunque algo brillaba entre los escombros, se acercaron con cuidado y notaron dos piezas de ajedrez, una negra como la obsidiana y otra blanca como el mármol pulido, ambas eran la pieza del rey, sin pensarlo mucho las tomaron consigo y todos se marcharon hacia el acantilado.

Por otro lado Ozpin y Glynda que lo vieron todo, absolutamente todo estaban anonadados, y en silencio, estos eran los mejores cazadores que hayan visto en su vida, fácilmente pueden obtener el rango S, inclusive superarlo pero para ello debían enfrentar otra prueba, y parece que vendría mucho antes de lo esperado…

-salto de lugar y tiempo, auditorio, Beacon, 2 hs después-

Todos los nuevos alumnos estaban parados frente al atrio donde Ozpin estaba nombrando los nuevos equipos.

-Russel Thrust, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, Cardin Winchester, desde este día ustedes cuatro serán conocidos como el equipo CRDL, equipo Cardinal liderados por Cardin Winchester-los alumnos aplaudieron por respeto pero muchos no los veían con buenos ojos, los cuatro solo se veían como matones, luego de unos aplausos bajaron del escenario y subieron los siguientes.

-Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc, ustedes cuatro recogieron la pieza de la torre, desde hoy ustedes serán conocidos como equipo JNPR, equipo Juniper, dirigidos por Jaune Arc-una nueva ola de aplausos se manifestó y Pyrrha le dio un puñetazo amistoso a Jaune para felicitarlo por su promoción como líder pero este estaba tan sorprendido que no lo noto y cayó al suelo haciendo que los demás se rían, Jaune apenado se levanto de nuevo con ayuda de la pelirroja, Ozpin miro con una ligera sonrisa. Detrás de ellos subieron las cuatro chicas.

-Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, ustedes cuatro trajeron la pieza del caballo, desde este día serán conocidas como el equipo RWBY, equipo Rubí, comandadas por Ruby Rose-esto dio una gran ronda de aplausos, en especial de Yang que abrazo con fuerza a su hermana, aunque no todas se veían felices, Weiss se mostro sorprendida y algo enojada por el resultado, arriba en un balcón miraba Summer feliz por sus niñas.

-Han crecido mucho….mama está muy orgullosa de ustedes-se dijo por lo bajo mientras su sonrisa era la más grande que dio alguna vez. Luego de la ronda de aplausos subieron los dos campeones, la sala se sumergió de golpe en sumo silencio ya que el proyector mostro de primera mano la cacería contra el Gigapede, todos los alumnos, desde los más experimentados hasta el más novato se quedo duro al ver el despliegue de poder, técnica y habilidad demostrada contra semejante criatura, ambos chicos se pararon delante de Ozpin.

-Soujiro Wang-Yu, Virgilio Umbra, ustedes dos que tomaron las piezas del rey, desde este día serán el equipo VS, equipo Versus, liderados por Virgilio-una ronda de aplausos aun mayor se escucho para ellos, Soujiro estaba inclinándose y saludando como una estrella de cine, Vergil solo se cruzo de brazos, cuando los aplausos cesaron estaban por retirarse pero Ozpin dio un nuevo y último mensaje, mensaje que los dejo callados a todos.

-Como han recogido la pieza del rey, tienen el derecho a la prueba del maestro cazador, si la cumplen obtendrán su marca y ganaran el rango S, el rango más alto que todo cazador pueda aspirar a ganar en su vida ¿Desean llevarla a cabo?-les pregunto con calma, ambos hermanos de armas se miraron para sonreír, luego le devolvieron la mirada a Ozpin, una mirada llena de determinación y coraje.

-Adelante/por supuesto-respondieron los dos a la vez, el director los miro para sonreír por su osadía, son muy pocos quienes se atreven a la prueba del maestro cazador, y mucho menos quienes la cumplen.

-De acuerdo, la prueba es simple, deben elegir a un miembro del personal de la academia y luchar, si ganan pasaran la prueba, debo advertirlos, todos los miembros son rango S, elijan bien-les dijo Ozpin con cuidado, los dos se quedaron pensando unos segundos y asintieron para sí.

-Yo elijo batallar contra el director Ozpin-la declaración de Soujiro dejo a todo el mundo sorprendido y fuera de foco, el director solo sonrió un poco más ante la osadía de su nuevo alumno.

-Muy bien ¿Y usted señor Umbra?-le cuestiono.

-yo elijo combatir contra la profesora Goodwitch-fue la respuesta automática de Vergil, este asintió y luego se giro hacia el alumnado.

-La prueba del maestro cazador se llevara a cabo en una semana, los equipos fueron formados, ustedes aprendices del título de cazador y cazadora, ha comenzado un nuevo capítulo, sin nada más que decir bienvenidos a Beacon-con eso dicho los aplausos rugieron junto a los silbidos, por otro lado los campeones estaban ansiosos, su sed solo se había calmado ligeramente, esto sin dudas la saciaría por un largo tiempo… 


End file.
